Deep Down Inside the Inner Heart
by ShadeofLight
Summary: Life was a string of options. But no one could hide from their fate. She had tried to evade, but destiny didn't stop sticking to her. Until one day, she finally had to accept. Losing herself between black and white in a mission which she was unwillingly stuck, she began to use ruses so as to win. And in the penultimate moment, she wondered if she was meant to be a fairy or a witch.
1. Promotion

**Promotion**

Legend said that there were seven magical stones which held inside the greatest power of the magic universe.

It was none of her business from the beginning.

After the incident in the Magic Dimension, she returned to Gardenia with a hope to pick up the pieces she had left behind. Nevertheless, life wasn't always as beautiful as planned. The more she interacted with magic lessons, the more her past with Acheron came back. She as strong, but she couldn't get through it.

In desperation, she retired and went back to her hometown just to live the rest of her life as an ordinary girl, promising to herself that she would never get in touch with magic.

She settled down at an edge of Gardenia, cut off all the connections with her friends and acquaintances.

She enjoyed her life as a freelance journalist, pretending like she was just a normal person who wrote journals about fairies and magical creatures.

Her lack of experiences was fixed by her intelligence. She soon became famous in the realm. Large and famous newspaper companies and channels invited her to work for them even though she always rejected.

She worked on her own and lived on her own.

She vowed that she would never let anyone else interrupted her life once again. She allowed herself to forget her past.

She greeted the sun at dawn, forgot that it was Solaria's,

She watched the dancing fire, didn't link it to the flame in the vortex,

She heard the song which didn't come from Melody,

She leaned on the tree which wasn't the Treant,

Every time she turned on her laptop, technology didn't evoke her about Zenith,

Each dusk sh stood beside the seashore, she perceived that she wasn't in Andros.

She really gave up on magic, until that fateful day…

Fate was playing with her one more time

It was so whimsical,

She wanted to hide from it

But no one could denied their destiny

And when it came to responsibility

She couldn't refuse to accept

She had asked for a peaceful life

But all she received was a mission

A mission just to prove her redemption

A mission which she couldn't deny…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_**Face Your Destiny**_

At the night of late December, the sky stood no moon. Stars glittered on the deep dark sky like sparkle of golden dust. The vague glint from the street light, the fallen fire of the candles carried along the virtually blurred sensation.

From nowhere on the ground, a chill wind blew fiercely through the narrow and deserted road. Selina inhaled deeply to find the nonchalance she usually had. She had just gone through it, the nightmare.

She suddenly felt shivery ran down her spine, she quivered. That nightmare, it was so horrible. She didn't have any mood to go back into her dream. That was why she stood here, on this cold street, hearing the howler of the poweful winds.

Never in her life would she want to remember that moment.

_On the highest point of the top of the mountain, the winds were screaming and howling, growling and shriek. The sky tuned darker and darked, shading shook violently before collapsing. The temblor seemed to destroyed the area all around._

_There was no whimper, no __lamentation__, no groan from anyone, only the sound of those horrible disaster._ _Selina found herself standing there, __immorally__emotionless and coldly merciless. The leather __strip which attached to the four shimmering __'things' were __hovering anterior her._ _Someone called her to stop, someone commanded her to stop, someone implored her to stop, but she kept going on. The ribbon luminously radiated. Things turned moreatrocious until the whole place languished and evanesced into thin air…_ That dream, that terrible dream, she shivered. No, it would never happen. She didn't use magic anymore. That wouldn't happen, she calmed herself.

Suddenly, she sensed something strange nearby. What was it? Her curiosity made her run there to find out. There was negative energy power. Selina took a closer look. She saw a man standing on the road, pale skin, yellow hair and evil eyes. He was using dark magic to destroy everything around him.

Nevertheless, he didn't stand alone, there was someone else. Near him stood a woman, she fought against him.

Morgana? Why was she here?

Selina waited there for a while. That wizard, he was quite strong, more than Morgana at least. But why did they fight at this time?

She kept on watching, until she saw Morgana lying on the ground with a lifeless body. She woke herself up. Conscience told her that she had to do something. Morgana was the Former Queen of the Earth Fairies, no, even if she was only a normal person, Selina knew she still had to save her. She had promised herself not to use magic, but she must break it this time. She transformed.

In a second, she was in her fairy outfit, it was mostly navy blue and was quite similar to the Winx's Bloomix one. She wore a navy decorated top and skirt. Her arms were wrapped with dark blue baggy sleeves. Her wings were big, shimmering and colorful. Her forehead had a tiara containing a crescent moon.

'Stop it, wizard', she shouted after sending him a perfectly shot.

The man turned back to see her, gave a smirk and disappeared, part because he didn't want to fight her at that time, part because Morgana had been finished.

Selina ran toward the older fairy to help her up.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'I'm…' Morgana held her head. The battle had stripped all of her energy away from her. She murmured some more words which Selina couldn't listen and faded away.

Selina took the former fairy back to her home, still wondering about what had happened. When Klaus saw his wife, he didn't know what had happened either. Not knowing what she shall do, Selina just left.

She decided to walk home. The dizzy feeling started to grow in her mind. What had just happened? What had she done? She didn't know…

A sound of the car engine irritated her. She turned back. The car passed her, blowing dust into her face and stopped. She looked into the car and saw Mitzi. That girl, she never wanted to see.

'Hi silly', Mitzi said 'What are you doing?'

'Never mind', Selina replied.

'Oh Selina, I just want to ask after you. You left school even earlier than Bloom.' Mitzi mocked with a so soft tone 'Going to school for low learner, huh?'

Selina didn't care, she walked away.

Life was a game and no one could guess what would happen next.

* * *

When the halo of the sweet and gentle moon was replaced by the light of the warm and delightful sun, another day came. Selina had been ready for a brand new day. She didn't want to mention about what had happened. All she wanted was a little visit to Eldora's home.

She used her magic to teleport herself to Eldora's cottage. The young fairy rang the bell.

Eldora came out 'Selina? Why are you here? Come in.'

Selina went into the cottage. Eldora gave her some tea. It was the tea which she had used to invited the Winx. Selina sat down, just smiled.

'Selina, my dear', Eldora asked 'Which wind brings you here?'

'Nothing, Fairy Godmother', Selina said 'I come here in order to visit you.'

'Oh, it's wonderful' Eldora exclaimed.

'And I brought you this', Selina pulled out a box which carried some seeds inside 'I think it will become beautiful plants.'

'Oh, thank you', Eldora took it.

They was about to speak more, but the bell rang. Eldora stood up and opened the door.

'Morgana?' Selina gasped when she saw the woman behind the door 'Why are you here?'

'To find you', the woman answered 'I don't know where you live so I decided to ask Eldora, but it's like I don't have to anymore…'

'I don't think we have anything to discuss' Selina cut the woman off before she had a chance to remind about the situation last night. It was likely that Selina never wanted to talk about it.

Unfortunately for her, Morgana was not the one who easily gave up.

'I know you had retired, you're not a fairy anymore', she said 'But even if you are just an ordinary person, seeing people die without your help is still unacceptable.'

'It doesn't make sense', Selina remained nonchalant 'Why don't you tell the Winx to do it?'

'I'm afraid the Winx is doing another mission. They came here to find you last week and told me that.' Eldora cut off.

'Seriously?' Selina requested, turning to Morgana 'How about your daughter, Roxy?'

'She is too inexperienced', the Former Queen responded.

'Then why you choose me?'

'Because you know what wizard thinks', Morgana answered.

'What do you mean by that?' Selina asked, glaring at Morgana.

'…'

'Take it easy, my dear', Eldora lightened the air.

'Yes, Fairy Godmother', she spoke.

'Listen, Selina', Morgana explained 'I think there is misunderstanding between us. You saved me yesterday and I really appreciate that. It was none of your business after all. However, if you help me, help to the end. My daughter is not as strong as you, not as powerful as you. I don't want her to…'

'I understand', Selina mumbled 'I'm sorry'.

'Selina, the man I fought against yesterday named Joshua', the old woman said.

'Joshua?' Eldora gasped 'How can that be?'

'Excuse me, but is there something I don't know?' Selina inquired, surprisingly.

The two older fairies nodded.

'We all know him. He is the Wizard of Lightning. He had searched for the Seven Ancestral Jewels long time ago' Eldora said 'He was evil, but he was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension and his power was taken nearly 19 years ago. How can he…?'

'I don't know', Morgana shook her head 'All I know is that he found me yesterday and command me to hand him the Enigmatic Amber…'

'He might have escaped from the Omega Dimension when Valtor broke out of there and got his magic back when magic was returned to the rightful owners after Acheron's defeat.' Selina inferred.

'Maybe…'

'So what do you think?' Morgana asked.

'I retired from battling', Selina answered 'But after hearing everything you said, I decide to retire from retiring from battling.'

'That's quite good news'

'However, I do need to know what the Seven Ancestral Jewel is.' Selina mumbled.

'Easy', said the Fairy Godmother as she took out a thick old book 'This will help.'

'_There are seven magical stones which symbolize seven colors of the rainbow. The Subtle Ruby stands for red, Enigmatic Amber stands for orange, Illusory Citrine stands for yellow, Fanciful Emerald stands for green, Abstruse Aquamarine stands for blue, Occult Sapphire stands for indigo and Mystical Amethyst stands for violet. Each stone contains powerful magical potential which can help their owner gain the ultimate power. There are seven stones, but we only need four to activate the infinite power. When a person has that power, nothing can stop him.'_

'It will be dangerous if Joshua has that power', Selina commented.

'Of course', Morgana agreed.

'But then once again', Selina began to concern 'How can I know…'

All at once, the book shone brightly and a magical silver necklace which was linked to a beautiful and special diamond key appeared, shining bright. Much to Selina surprise, Eldora kindly said.

'This key may help you'

'I think so, but why does it shine?' Selina wondered.

'Because of this', Morgana took out the Enigmatic Amber, giving it to Selina 'If you take this mission, it now belongs to you.'

The Enigmatic Amber was beautiful with a rhombus-like shape and transparent orange. It was as big as her hand.

'So this is the first stone', Eldora mused 'But how about the others?'

'Here, Fairy Godmother', Selina said as she turned to the next page 'There are riddles which give us clues about where the other stones are. I can't solve them all now, but there is one I have already known'

'_The Fanciful Emerald is hidden in the place where is both home and prison to the residents of it_'

'So do I', smiled the Former Queen.

'But this riddle is somehow quite strange to me', said Eldora.

'Really?' Selina requested 'I don't…'

'Forget it, my dear', said Eldora.

'Oh!' Morgana exclaimed 'It's late in the evening now, I should better get home. Good luck Selina!'

'Thank you', the younger replied.

Tomorrow, her life wouldn't be the same…

* * *

Some shimmering sunlight softly woke up the day. Selina walked through the path in the Forest of Flower. She had to go to the place where the Fanciful Emerald was: Tir Nan Og.

The island was peaceful and natural, the air was fresh and clean. It was a perfect place. However, Selina didn't care about it. She was busy thinking about something else. She walked toward and stood in front of the school for Earth Fairies, where had been Tir Nan Og castle. The door opened.

A guard came out, looked at Selina and said 'What do you want?'

Selina kindly answered 'May I have a talk to Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og?'

She, the young guard, considered for a moment and took Selina to where the Queen was.

Nebula was sitting on the Throne when Selina entered. Nebula didn't seem to be surprise. The Queen didn't like Selina because she had allied with the Trix. However, Morgana had told her to help Selina, so she had to.

'You want to have the Fanciful Emerald, don't you?' Nebula asked 'Come with me'.

Nebula showed Selina where the stone was. It was kept in a large room which was guarded by two fairies. Selina knew them. They were the fairies whom she had attacked during her fight against Bloom in Tir Nan Og. These fairies also remembered Selina. They were afraid and had prejudice against her. Selina went inside the room.

Nebula gave her a painting which had a woman who was holding a green, rhombus-like shape stone.

She said 'One of our precious Queens had put the Fanciful Emerald in this painting to protect it from the darkness.' Nebula suddenly stopped 'I forgot that you're the Fairy of Darkness.'

Selina understood what Nebula meant. She said nothing. After all, it was her fault.

The Queen continued 'Only a person who has a pure heart and a sharp mind, who powerful and ready to sacrifice everything she has to save the universe can get it.'

Selina looked at the painting. If it had been a page of the Legendarium, she would have summoned the woman and took the stone. However, it wasn't. Selina didn't know what to do. She sat down, closed her eyes and tried to use magic to take the stone out, but she failed.

Selina continued to try however, she couldn't do it.

'You'll never have it', Nebula said 'I don't think you have what is needed to take the stone out'.

Selina ignored her. She kept doing it.

Suddenly, they heard some scream. Nebula walked out.

'Your Majesty', Selina said 'I think I can help you'.

'We don't need your help. Stay here, get the stone, then leave', Nebula replied.

The Queen then ran out.

Selina stayed there, but she had some bad feeling. She went out and saw Joshua. She quickly transformed. Joshua was fighting against the fairies. Selina _'Infinite Shadow__'_ to hit him. Joshua looked at Selina and smiled. He used one of his attack spells over Selina. The young fairy had to use _'Light-blocking Shield'_ to defend. However, his power was too strong and Selina knew she couldn't hang on any longer.

She asked for help. However, the other fairies, including Nebula, refused. Joshua magic struck Selina. She fell down. The Wizard of Lightning used another spell. This time, the Earth Fairies were his target. It was an indirect attack so the fairies didn't know.

Then he fought against Nebula. He was so powerful and the Queen soon lost.

Selina was very tired, but she could notice the indirect spell.

'Get out of your position right now. That blast is dangerous. If you catch it, you'll lose your magic for good.'

However, the fairies didn't believe her. They stood there.

Joshua looked at them. When they realized that Selina was right, it was too late. Selina saw that. They were young fairies, and she didn't want them to get hurt. She jumped in front of them and used her defense spell to protect the young fairies. However, she was too weak. After Joshua's spell had gone, Selina fainted.

All of a sudden, the painting appeared in front of Selina. Her necklace shone and the Fanciful Emerald came out of the painting. It healed her. Selina revived. She took the stone. It was beautiful.

Joshua saw that. He seized Nebula.

'Leave her alone', Selina shouted. Joshua smiled 'Give me that stone and I'll do what you want.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2****: **_**The **__**Way to the Magic Dimension**_

Selina held the stone, thoughtfully. She didn't know what to do.

'Don't give him the stone, I command you', Nebula shouted.

Joshua quickly used his magic to hurt Nebula. The other fairies saw that. They were frightened.

The Fairy of Darkness put the stone closer to her heart and felt its power. It was so strong. She kept it tightly.

After a few minutes, she quietly said 'Joshua, you won. I'll give you this stone.'

The wizard smiled.

'Are you crazy? You risked your life for it.' Nebula opened her eyes widely.

The other fairies tried to stop Selina.

'No', Selina said 'Don't stop me' and she turned to Nebula 'Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I really want this stone and almost die because of it. But my Queen, to me and the Earth Fairies, including Diana and Aurora, your safety comes first. I have to save you and I'll save you.'

Selina threw the stone to Joshua. He smiled and disappeared.

Nebula was freed. She looked at Selina.

'I owe you an apology', she walked toward the Fairy of Darkness 'You came here in peace and you're nice to us. But we're so bad to you. And after all, you saved us. I-I…'

The other fairies looked down.

Selina felt a bit guilty, but she smiled 'Don't mind about that. It's ok. No one is hurt. I won't think about it anymore. We're friends.'

The Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og looked at Selina. The young fairy stood there, without angst. It made the Queen stop worry.

'You lost the Fanciful Emerald. What will you do?' Nebula kindly asked.

'I'll find the other stones, but I think they aren't here.' Selina answered. Then she showed Nebula the riddles:

'_The Subtle Ruby stays in a sparkling kingdom where Creator's last homes was_

_While the Enigmatic Amber is in the home for fairy where doesn't have magic_

_If three suns appear at the same time where the Illusory Citrine is, the eldest child of the ruler will become the ruler for a day_

_The Fanciful Emerald is hidden in the place where is both home and prison to the residents of it_

_Whereas the Abstruse Aquamarine is laid in the kingdom which is linked to the largest prison of all time_

_If you want to find the Occult Sapphire, go to the place where the resident will move if it is discovered_

_And finally, the Mystical Amethyst is placed in a place where in the future, the people there will save the day.'_

'These riddles or difficult', Nebula said 'I can't solve them'.

'That's right', Selina agreed, 'I can't solve the last riddle. I can't predict what will happen in the future. However, I know the other's answer. They're easy.'

She said that, but it wasn't the truth. In other to find the answer, she had had to search in every single book in the Library of Alexandria and it had taken her a long time.

Nebula added 'And you'll find them'.

Selina nodded 'To do that, I think I should go now'.

'Good luck', the Queen put her hand on Selina's shoulder 'You can do it. You are the most powerful fairy, I suppose.'

Selina said her farewell to the Earth Fairies and left. She smiled, but she wasn't happy. Nebula was wrong. She wasn't the most powerful fairies in the universe.

* * *

The first thing Selina wanted to do was getting the Subtle Ruby. She knew where it was. _'The Subtle Ruby stays in a sparkling kingdom where Creator's last homes was'. _

Easy! The words 'sparkling kingdom' made people think of Spark, another name of Domino, where the Great Dragon took it last breath.

She went to Domino and traveled to the mountain where the Great Dragon lay down. She looked around 'It has to be here somewhere'. Then, the girl transformed and flew higher. She saw something miles away. Magical beams and smoke were everywhere there. Perhaps the stone was there. Selina tried to go to that place. However, Joshua stopped her.

'Where are you going, fairy?' Joshua asked. Selina shouted 'Get out of my way!'

Then she used her magic to attack him. The fight began. Selina tried her best, but Joshua was so strong. _'Infinite Shadow'_, she shot.

'_Lightening Orb'_, Joshua smirked 'You're strong'

His dark yellow magic kept attacking her and she felt weak. Her dark violet magic sometimes seemed to be nothing to him. Anyway, how could he get rid of her when she tried her best?

The fight was lasting for so long a making both of them weaker. All of a sudden, the Fairy of Darkness felt down. It wasn't because she was too weak. She caught a magic beam. However, it wasn't Joshua's. It was light pink. It was a lost magic beam, wasn't it? Selina didn't have time to think. It was a lost magic beam.

Joshua took the advantage. He flew above her and shot her. _'Light-blocking Shield'_, she defended. Unfortunately, the young fairy was injured. She was too weak to hang on anymore.

'Give up, fairy' Joshua laughed, his eyes looked evil.

'No, never', Selina shouted 'Even if you're Acheron, I still don't give up'.

'Alright', the Wizard of Lightening said 'Say goodbye to this world'. 'No way' the Fairy of Darkness replied. _'Everlasting Darkness'_, she shot him. It made the wizard angry. He used one of his strongest spells on her. It was powerful. It was strong. And the fairy thought that she would die.

_~Stop~_

_She could die and she would die_

_Yes_

_In her inner heart, she thinks about that either_

_She is quite disappoint about herself_

_She believed that she was strong_

_She agreed to save the situation_

_She thought of many plans_

_She prided of herself_

_But now_

_Who is she?_

_What can she do?_

_Even her life that she can't save_

_How can she save the world when she can't save herself?_

_If only there is a miracle…_

_Is there?_

_~Continue~_

'_Morphix Mega Wall'_, a voice raised. Suddenly, a pink magical shield appeared and protected her. She turned back. It was …

'Aisha, why are you here?' Selina surprised.

'I think I'm the one who need to ask that question. Anyway, I think you need a rest.'

Aisha left Selina there and used her power to fight against the strange man. Aisha wasn't the only one there. When Selina looked at the sky, she also saw Stella.

'_Light Spectrum'_, Stella shot. She looked powerful. Joshua used his magic to fight back. Aisha came and shot him.

'Get out of here. I don't know who you are, but I know you're bad' the Fairy of Wave said. 'And a good advice for you', Stella frowned 'Your outfit is OUT OF FASHION'

Stella and Aisha were too strong to be defeated at that time. Joshua knew that so he left.

Stella landed nearby Selina and looked at her. 'You're injured'.

Selina was so exhausted. She lay there.

Suddenly, they saw Musa. 'Musa' Aisha said 'I think you're…'

'They got it, I'm sorry', Musa shook her head 'We should return to Alfea… Oh', she suddenly saw Selina 'Why are you here?'

Selina was very surprised too.

Why were Aisha, Stella, Musa, and may be the Winx there? What did they do?

Her train of thought only stopped when Stella suggested 'You're injured. I think you should come back to Alfea with us.'

Selina didn't know what to do, but she nodded. After that, she felt dizzy and fell unconscious.

The Winx brought Selina back to Alfea, where they left her in their dormitory and left for a moment. Selina was lying on a couch in the lounge when she woke up. She wondered about what had happened. Why did the Winx there? She asked herself once again. However, she was too tired to think.

The door opened. Selina looked out. They arrived. Bloom closed the door. Flora came into her room and made some tea and brought out.

'Are you tired?' she asked Selina 'I hope you didn't have to wait for so long'.

'It's ok', Selina smiled 'I don't mind waiting'.

Flora gave Selina a cup of tea 'Drink some and you'll feel better'.

'Thanks', Selina took it and drank.

Flora sat down on the armchair near Selina. Bloom then came too. Aisha and Stella arrived and sat on another couch. Musa joined the group while Tecna brought her laptop and took a seat nearby.

'Selina', Bloom suddenly asked 'Why did you come to Domino? Who did you fight against?'

Selina was too tired. She didn't want to answer. 'I think she needs a rest', Flora said. Bloom agreed.

Aisha closed her eyes for a while 'We failed. Ms. Faragonda was very upset.'

'We had no other choice. When we were fighting, Sian suddenly threw a blast toward us and we dodged it. However, you and I had to go and check if anyone was hurt since Bloom sensed something wrong.' Stella replied.

'They took the advantage and escaped', Musa looked at Aisha.

'I think that all of us should calm down. We can't be like this.' Bloom said.

Tecna nodded.

Flora also whispered 'I agreed. We should forget about the Subtle Ruby and tried to protect the other stones because if their plans succeed, the whole universe will be in danger.'

'What? What did you say?' Selina was drowsing, but went she heard the words _'Subtle Ruby'_ she sat up 'You said 'Subtle Ruby'?'

'Yes', Aisha answered 'It's one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels which are the magical and mystic stones. We are trying to protect them from two witches, Sian and Melanie. Is there anything wrong?'

Selina was very surprised 'Who are they?'

'Sian is the Witch of Venom and Melanie is the Witch of Snow.' Bloom answered 'I feel like you're very anxious. What happened?'

The Fairy of Darkness smiled 'I'm finding against Joshua, who also wants those stones.'

'Joshua?' the Winx shouted in unison.

'You know him?' Selina asked.

'Yes', Bloom replied 'He is an evil wizard who was defeated by the Nine Nymph of Magix and sent to the Omega Dimension. But how can he?'

Everyone seemed to be quiet for a while. Selina decided to tell them what she thought.

'Anyway', Musa said 'This mean that we're on the same mission'

'That's right', Selina nodded.

'Selina', Bloom stood up and looked at Selina 'Why don't we do it together?'

'Yes, that would be nice', Stella added.

The Winx was so friendly that Selina couldn't deny. She nodded in agreement.

From now on, things would be different.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**Sian and Melanie**_

Selina lay on the couch all night, but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what to do. The Winx had gone back to their room. She was alone. Having the Winx to be her companions was a nice think. She smiled to herself. The air around her was warm and friendly. Well, she didn't want to sleep, but she had to so that she would be ready for a new mission tomorrow.

The moment Selina was waiting for finally came. The sun was beautiful. Selina wandered around the lounge, waiting for the others. The Winx gathered around. They talked about the mission again.

'So, did you get any stone?' Selina asked.

'What do you mean?' Aisha questioned 'We don't take them. We only protect them.'

'Can you?' Selina looked at the other, surprisingly.

'We succeeded in protecting the Abstruse Aquamarine and the Occult Sapphire.' Tecna replied 'Why do we need to take those stones?'

'Yes', Bloom agreed 'We don't need the power'. Everybody was still unclear.

Selina had to explain 'We don't know when will they come and take the stones, how can we stop them. The best way to avoid them from having the stone is taking those stones before them.'

The Winx agreed 'Ok, let's follow what you say'

'By the way', Selina said 'Did you solve all the riddles?'

'What do you mean?' Stella was confused.

'Solve what?' Flora supplemented.

Everyone seemed to be puzzled. That made Selina surprise, in fact, she was very surprised 'So how could you know where the stones are?'

Musa looked at Selina for a while, in curiosity 'Tecna used her technological devices to find out where they are. It only takes a second.'

'What?' Selina frustrated.

'What about you? How did you find them?' Tecna asked.

'Never mind', Selina answered.

If she had known that the Winx could find the location easily, she wouldn't have stayed awake all night to search for them.

They continued to talk about their plan.

Suddenly, they received an S.O.S.

'Who is it?' Flora asked.

Aisha looked serious 'Ninfea'

It said 'Help us! They attack again. They want to have the Occult Sapphire in any price.'

'Alright', Bloom said 'We in that case, we'll stop them once and for all'

The Winx stood up 'Magic Winx, Bloomix', Selina also transformed. 'Let's go'

When they arrived at the Pixie Village, they saw a chaotic sight. Sian and Melanie were there. Selina hid behind Bloom. Actually, she didn't scare. She did it because she didn't want them to see her. That's all!

'Leave them alone', Bloom shouted at Sian.

Selina looked at that girl. She was a few years older than Selina. She might be at the same age with the Trix. She had straight long light blue hair and wore a dark stylish outfit. She was the Witch of Venom and her magic was light pink. Another one was Melanie. She was young, golden half bun and half plait hair. She was dressed in white top and skirt. She was pretty, but when Selina looked at her eyes, the Fairy of Darkness was standstill. Chill came from inside gave Selina a feeling that Melanie was a very evil witch.

'_Raise of Snowstorm'_, Melanie opened her eyes widely. Bitter winds blew round and formed a snow vortex. It froze everything around it, including the pixies.

'_Lilac Vortex'_, Flora tried to stop the vortex, but she couldn't.

'Let me help you', Stella said _'Ray of Pure Light'_. Unfortunately, the vortex was too strong. Melanie saw that. She left the vortex, flew to Sian and smirked.

Selina looked at the vortex. She came up with an idea.

She whispered to Bloom 'If we want to stop the vortex, we'll have to stop the one who forms it.'

'Got it', Bloom replied.

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame looked at Melanie. _'Volcanic Attack'_, colorful steam of magic flowed toward Melanie. _'Wall of Venom'_, Sian protected her sister. Melanie smirked.

'You think you can stop us?' Sian said.

Things didn't go as Bloom thought. However, that was what Selina wanted. When the witches put their focus and attacks on Bloom, she quietly went behind them.

'_Thrashing of Shadow'_, she commanded. A dark blast appeared and hit Melanie. She fell down. The Fairy of Darkness didn't even give Sian time to turn back. She threw another blast toward Sian.

That was hurt. Sian turned back.

'The Winx never play like this, they're not that artful. Who are you?' she tried to have a look 'S-Selina? How? How can it be?'

_~Stop~_

_Do you think that Selina cared about that? The answer is yes and no._

_~Continue~_

When Sian was still surprised, Selina shot her again. It made Sian felt down.

But it didn't make any sense. Since the witches focus their attacks on Bloom, the girl was a little injured. Flora saw that. She quickly flew to Bloom.

'Are you still hurt?' she asked.

'No', Bloom answered 'I'm ok'.

'Look!' Tecna suddenly shouted 'The village, it is frozen'

'Don't worry. Leave it to me and Bloom' Stella said. Selina flew to them 'That's right'.

'You have no right to say that, Selina.' Aisha frowned 'Bloom is injured, and it is because of you'

'Please don't be angry, Aisha. I'm fine', Bloom said. Aisha ignored. She was very angry. How could a fairy do that to her friend?

Bloom and Stella had to do their job right away. _'The combination of Fire and Light'_, they held each other's hands. A huge wave of heat travelled outward from the girls and cast away the snow.

'We did it!' Stella shouted.

Everyone cheered, except Selina. When she looked down to the ground, she didn't see Sian. That made she worry. Suddenly, she noticed something seemed to be terrible.

The Fairy of Darkness tried to go and stop it.

However, Aisha blocked her way 'We haven't finished the conversation yet'.

'Let me go', Selina shouted.

'I won't', Aisha replied 'You are a fairy and you can let your friend sacrifice like that'.

'I know', the other girl said 'But I need to go right now'.

Aisha looked at Selina; the Fairy of Darkness seemed to be very anxious 'Ok, I'll let you go'.

Unluckily, it was too late. Melanie shot bolts of magical snow toward the girls. _'Digital Room'_, Tecna used her power to protect them. _'Infinite Echo'_, Musa fought back. _'Snow Orb'_, Melanie stopped the spell. The fight made Selina couldn't go anywhere.

'I've got what we need' Sian voice nearly broke Selina's heart 'We can leave'.

Melanie looked at Sian, who was holding the stone in her hand. 'Goodbye, losers'.

They disappeared.

'They've got the Occult Sapphire', Flora sat down, upset.

Selina tried to look away from the Winx. Aisha noticed what she had done. It was terrible. Stella and Musa held each other's hands sadly. Tecna didn't say anything she shook her head.

'Anyway', Bloom said 'We should return to Alfea'.

When they arrived at Alfea, they met Ms. Griselda 'Headmistress Faragonda wants to see all of you'.

Everyone seemed to guess that Ms. Faragonda knew everything. They walked to her office.

'Good afternoon, Ms. Faragonda', the Winx greeted as they entered her office. Selina also bowed.

'Girls', the headmistress said 'I know what happened'.

There was no reply.

'Do you have anything to say?' she continued.

'I'm sorry', Selina finally replied 'It's my fault'

'I'm very disappointed', Faragonda shook her head.

'No', Aisha interrupted 'It's my fault. She would have stopped them if I hadn't blocked her way.'

However, Aisha didn't look at Selina.

'Well', the headmistress stood up and walked to the window 'I hope you can learn a lesson from what happened. You know that Selina only has the Enigmatic Amber, but Joshua has the Fanciful Emerald and Sian, Melanie have the Subtle Ruby as well as the Occult Sapphire.' she was quiet for a moment 'Things are getting worse. The universe is in your hands. If you continue to act like this, you know what will happen.'

'We're sorry', the girls said.

Faragonda turned to the Selina 'The Winx asked me to let you stay here and I agreed. Do you know that?'

'Yes, I do', she answered.

Then, they went back to their dormitory.

Aisha walked to her room and sat on her bed and gazed at the window.

'You don't agree with what Selina did, do you?' Stella walked toward her friend.

'Yes', Aisha, replied 'But I even angry with what I did. I-I…'

'Stop, Aisha', Stella sat next to her friend 'It is over. Please don't think about it anymore. What you should do now is going to bed and forgetting about what happened.'

Stella put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

'But…but if Selina still mad at me…' Aisha was a little bit worry.

'Don't worry' Stella stood up 'Everything will be fine'.

Aisha nodded.

The Fairy of the Shining Sun turned off the light and walked out of the room.

'Is she alright?' Tecna asked 'I'm very worry about her.'

'It's ok now' Stella gave her a small smile 'All we need is a talk to Selina.'

The two walked to the lounge, where Bloom, Flora, Musa and Selina were.

'I'll sleep here tonight again', Selina pointed at the couch, a blanket appeared and spread on it.

'No, no', Bloom used her magic to put it away, 'You'll stay with me and Flora'

'Yes, I've already put a bed there', Flora added.

'Look like you don't want to hear them talking to you about what happened today when you're about to sleep', Musa mused 'Am I right?'

She seemed to spoke Selina's mind and the fairy couldn't say anything. Musa was right.

'You don't need to wait until then', Tecna said 'Because we're going to talk about it right now'.

'And for sure', Stella added.

Selina turned away and faced the wall.

'Don't try to avoid it', Flora shook her head 'You can't'.

'That's right', Musa folded her arms.

The poor girl looked at her childhood friend and asked for help. But of course, she was refused.

'I know', Selina finally opened her mouth 'I know that I was wrong when I did it. I shouldn't do that to you. But I didn't want to admit. I'm sorry.'

'We understand', Bloom smiled.

'By the way', Stella said 'I wonder if you could forgive Aisha. You seemed to be very angry at her.'

'I'm the one who need to be forgiven', Selina said 'After all, I'm only a greedy and selfish girl who wants to do things alone. If I had told you about it, thing would have been different.'

'It is over', Flora said. 'Don't mind about it anymore', Tecna added.

'Tomorrow will be a different day' Stella stood up. Selina smiled. 'That's our girl', Musa teased.

'Oh', Bloom looked at the clock 'It's nearly midnight'

'What?' Stella shouted.

'Is there anything wrong?' Musa started to worry.

'Staying up late is BAD FOR YOUR SKIN' was the answer which Musa received.

The girls went back to their rooms and turned off the lights.

The glorious sun started a new day went the lights playing on the surface of the well. Alfea woke up due to the sound of the magical creature.

It was early in the morning. Bloom and Flora were still sleeping. Selina walked to the lounge alone, where she saw Aisha, who was running on her morphix machine. Selina was puzzled. She didn't know what to do or say.

'Hi', Selina suddenly heard a voice 'How was last night?'

Aisha left off running and the machine vanished.

'Well', Selina replied 'Very nice'

'I'm sorry', Aisha said 'For what I have done'

'No, no', the Fairy of Darkness interrupted 'It was MY FAULT'.

'It looks like we were both wrong', Aisha gave a small smile and so did Selina.

'By the way', Selina looked at her friend 'Thanks for saving me from Joshua in Domino back then'.

'Never mind' Aisha replied 'We're friends'.

The girls started chatting happily and it was a sign of a new friendship.

When Stella woke up, the room was empty. _'Where is Aisha?'_ she wondered _'Doing her exercises again?'_

The Princess of Solaria got out of her bed. She wandered around for a while. She thought of the mission and the stones. Luna had secretly told her that the Illusory Citrine had to be left untouchable. But why did she do that? Wondering a few seconds, Stella picked up the phone.

The lounge was full of noise when Stella went in. Everybody had already shown up.

'Stella, you're late', Aisha gave her friend a quick look.

'You missed our discussion about what had happened to us and Selina before we met each other.'

'Forget that anyway. We're talking about what to do', Flora smiled.

'Join in', Bloom said.

The Princess of Solaria sat down on the couch.

'We decide to have a little visit to your realm for the Illusory Citrine' Tecna looked at Stella.

'Stella!?' Flora asked 'What is happening to you? You look sad.'

'Is there anything wrong?' Bloom tried to look at her friend's face.

'Tell us', Aisha said in a worry tone and held her friend's hand.

'We can't … the Illusory Citrine … the suns … Solaria', Stella's voice whimpered and hard to be heard.

'It looks like she wants to tell us something that will disappoint us', Selina guessed.

Everyone seemed to be quiet.

'The Illusory Citrine is a magical stone which supports the suns of Solaria, the suns of the whole Magic Dimension. If this stone is taken from its position, all the three suns will be affected and stop shining. And of course, the King of Solaria will be the first one who collapses and dies. Is that what you want to say, Stella?'

The girls looked at the door where the voice came from.

'Daphne', Bloom asked 'Why are you here?'

'All of you know why', the nymph answered and took a seat on the armchair near the girls.

'I thought that you told us that this mission was easy and we could handle it ourselves, you didn't want to help.' Tecna reminded.

'And you said that you needed to do something else', Musa added. However, the Nymph of Sirenix ignored them.

'Daphne', Flora asked 'How do you know that?'

'I told you that I went on that mission. How could I don't know that?' Daphne replied.

'Anyway', Selina questioned 'Why are you here when you told them you didn't want to put your hand in that mission again?'

'If I had known that Joshua's back, I wouldn't have said those words', Daphne answer 'I saw him yesterday in Melody when I was doing my History of Magic project so I come here to view the situation'

'So do you have any advice for us?' Bloom asked.

'Actually, I…' Daphne replied 'I forget it.'

'Hey', Stella reminded 'We are going too far'

'Oh', Bloom said 'We almost forget.'

Suddenly, they heard something rang.

'Your phone, Aisha', Musa told her friend.

'Oh yes, thanks for reminding me', Aisha whispered and picked up the phone.

'Anyway', Daphne turned to Tecna 'Where will we go?'

'Calm down, Daphne', Selina smiled 'You look so anxious. I think you need some tea to cool down. Let me get you some.'

'Wait!' Stella said 'You don't need to…'

Selina ignored her and went to her room.

'Forget it', Bloom looked at Stella 'She always wants to do what she like'.

'Ok', Musa reminded 'Go back to our mission. Where will we go?'

'Andros', Stella suggested.

'Oh right', Flora agreed 'Let's head to the place where we started our mission'

'After all, it is the only way we can go if we can't go to Solaria', Tecna concluded.

'That's right', Aisha added 'And we also have to go to Andros because Tressa called me and told me that someone may attack there for the stone'

'Let's go', Musa shouted.

'And I'll go with you, too' Daphne stood up.

'But Daphne', Bloom tried to stop her sister 'What if you meet Joshua there?'

'That's what I want', the professor stated 'I defeated him once'

'That is the reason why you shouldn't go' Flora replied. The other Winx agreed.

Daphne found no consent, but she still didn't give up 'I'll go. Let me go'

'Excuse me', Selina walked toward the girls, holding a tray with some tea cups 'Did I miss anything?'

'You think I should go or not?' Daphne looked at the young girl.

'Well, I-I', Selina around and saw Bloom's signal, but she seemed not to care. 'You should go', she answered 'But before that, have some tea to cool yourself down. Anger won't make you become stronger'.

Daphne felt better and took the cup Selina gave. She drank it. Suddenly, she fainted. Selina caught her.

'Don't worry. I only put some sleeping powder into this cup when I made the tea.' Selina explained 'When I heard she asked _'Where will __**we**__ go?'_ I could guess that she wanted to go and would go in any price. However, it will be very dangerous if she meet Joshua. So I decided to do this. You don't want her to go too, do you?'

The Winx agreed with Selina. They took Daphne back to her room and went out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_**Andros**_

The girls walked out to the school yard. 'Hey', Flora shouted 'Here come the guys'.

A hover-ship landed down, the Specialists and the Paladins went out. The Winx ran to their boyfriend.

'Hey' Thoren asked 'Where is Daphne? I told her that I would be here.' 'Your wife?' Bloom smiled 'She is in her room. You shouldn't interrupt her anyway.'

Then she turned to Sky 'Sky, I want to introduce Selina to you once again'. Sky and Selina shook hand. 'I didn't like you because you were a witch and you harmed Bloom. However, she still trusted that you would change and forgave you. And, after all you did change and become a good fairy. I have changed my point of view about you, thanks to Bloom'. Selina smiled 'I hope that we could be friends' 'Of course', he replied. 'May I have my leave', Selina teased 'It look like someone really want to you about something else', she glanced at Bloom 'Talk to your boyfriend'.

* * *

'Thank you', Tecna spoke to Timmy 'Without your help, I wouldn't be able to localize the stones' 'It didn't took me much time, actually', he replied, shyly. 'But, Timmy, there is a problem…'

* * *

Stella was talking to Brandon, Flora was talking to Helia, and Aisha, well, she was talking with Nex. However, it looked like she was thinking about someone else.

'Hey', she asked 'Where is Roy? I thought that he should be here.' Nex didn't want to answer. 'Well', Brandon replied 'He left Red Fountain' 'Why?' Aisha was worry. 'He also said that he would leave Andros, either', Helia added.

Aisha suddenly felt sad. She didn't know why he did that. No one told her why.

Actually, everybody knew the reason. Roy loved Aisha. He didn't want to see her going out with Nex. It was hurt. Aisha chose Nex and they were very happy. He didn't want to stay between them. Although he knew that he would never be able to love another girl, he still wanted to be far from her. He didn't want to hurt himself or live in a hopeless dream anymore.

Nex didn't feel happy when he saw Aisha worry about Roy.

However, there was another one who even felt worse than him. It was Musa. She stood there, leaned herself on a wall. Her long dark blue hair quivered due to a cold wind. She was lonely. Her heart was broken. Tears dropped down from her beautiful eyes.

'Musa, you're not alone', Selina embraced her friend and consoled 'You still have the Winx-your best friends, Daphne, the other Specialists, the Paladins, and me. We'll stay by your side forever. All you have to do is striving to be strong. And one day, what you want will be yours.' Selina words made Musa feel better. 'Thank you', she smiled.

After chatting for a while, the girls had to leave for Andros.

When they arrived, they meet Joshua. 'Well', he smirked at Selina 'Arriving here with some other girls and thinking that you can stop me? You can't.' 'That's only what you think', Selina said. 'Because things have changed', Bloom added.

'Magic Winx', the Winx shouted 'Bloomix' 'And now', Selina smiled 'It's my turn'.

Joshua shot the girls. They flew upward. 'Maybe he wants some music', Musa said _'Infinite Echo'_. Joshua stopped it. 'Last time, I was defenseless so I lost. But it won't happen this time.' He shouted and threw a bolt toward the girls. 'Jump behind me', Tecna said _'Organic Shield'_.

Defending all the time wasn't a good point. _'Lilac Vortex'_, Flora lifted her hands up. 'You think that you can stop me with that?' he laughed and opened his arm widely. Lightning struck everywhere. The Winx fell down.

'That's enough', Bloom cried _'Flame Storm'_. Joshua was hit. 'Huh', he mumbled. He decided to fight back, but he didn't. Her attack and her power were acquainted to him. Actually, they were similar to what were acquainted to him.

'_Flame Spiral?'_

He stood still for a second. _'Crystal Voice' 'Ray of Pure Light'_, Musa and Stella took the advantage and shot him. He caught all. It made him angry.

'Well', he glanced around _'Struggle Flash'_. Aisha and Tecna flew forward their friends _'Morphix Cloud' 'Organic Shield'_. A green and pink protective wall formed around the Winx.

'Stay here and we'll be fine. When he is exhausted, we'll fight back.' Stella suggested. 'I don't think that is a good idea', she seriously point at the ocean 'Look down and see'.

It was terrible. Joshua's spell made everything around him become crazy. The ground was shaking, the ocean was quaking, rocks were falling down from the mountains and earth was breaking into pieces. Tree spanned and collapsed. Lightning struck them and caused fire.

'Oh no', Flora put her hands on her head 'We have to do something' 'Yes', Tecna agreed 'We have to stop him'

Bloom looked at Joshua, she suddenly remembered something. Joshua attacked them harder after being shot by her. Then she turned to Aisha. The princess of Andros's heart seemed to be broken into pieces. She was sad and worried. Bloom put her hand on her friend's shoulder 'Don't worry. I'll put an end to this. I think that he does that because he wants me to go out and fight against him. I'll do it. Let the wall be vanished. I will deal with him while you and the other will fix this mess.' 'Alright', Aisha said, ensured that the other had heard.

The Winx started their plan. Bloom flew toward Joshua. 'What a smart girl', he glared at Bloom.

* * *

'Ok, girls', Aisha said 'Let's spilt out' 'Hey', Stella suddenly noticed something 'Where is Selina?' 'She had left since we began to fight against Joshua', Flora replied 'She said that she would get the Abstruse Aquamarine while Joshua was busy fighting against us' 'That's not fair', Musa said. 'Forget that, we have to stay focus.' Tecna responded 'About Selina, I think that she got that stone anyway.'

Actually, Tecna was wrong. Selina would have got the stone if she hadn't met Sian and Melanie.

'Selina', Melanie coldly said 'We've heard about you' 'A loser traitor who worked for a man that only wanted to use you', Sian added 'People say that you're intelligent, but in fact, you're so stupid'

'You traitor want to imitate Carolina? Funny.' Sian continued 'You, loser will never win Bloom. After all, you're nothing. A fairy, which turned into a witch and then returned to be a fairy, in order to beg the Winx saving our life? Hah! What a joke! You have no fixed idea. You give up so easy. You don't have any capacity to be either a witch or a fairy. What a lame girl! And now, you want to stop us. You can't.'

Selina was hovering and hearing what the witches said, emotionless.

'Well', she finally replied in a defiant tone 'Who wants to stop you? Who need to stop you? If there is a person who do that, that will not be me. I don't even need to care about you. You're nothing.' Selina sighed 'Haizz, I was doing my job and then some silly stuff interrupted. It took me so much time to deal with those THINGS anyway.'

'What?' Sian opened her eyes widely and angrily 'You'll have to pay for what you said' 'Well', Selina responded 'I'm willing to, if you could make me pay. However, I know that you can. I'm a lot more powerful than you. Actually, sometimes I only wish to be defeated, but it won't come true since my enemy is you. Hah!'

The witches were very angry. They combined their power and shot Selina. But she easily dodged it.

Anger didn't make you stronger. It only weakened you even if your power became stronger than ever. When you were angry, you lost control of yourselves and did things with lack of thought. How could you be strong when you were angry?

Selina tried to hide her smirked and gave them a powerful blast. They could have avoided that, however, they were tired after their attack so they caught all.

'Selina', Melanie swore at the young fairy 'You'll have to pay for that. One day I'll get rid of you for good.' 'I'm waiting for that', Selina smiled.

Before the witches left, Selina managed to throw to them a few more words 'And keep in mind this, witches. Carolina is only a fictional character who owns a mystery diary which everything she writes in it comes true. She only appears in the fictional story about the Winx, but I'm real and even better than her.'

Sian and Melanie disappeared, however, before she left, Sian looked at Selina once again. _'You are such an intelligent girl. In spite of knowing that you trick me, I still fall into your trap. Selina, I heard about you, I didn't believe. I was wrong.'_

Selina hovered there, gave herself a small smile thoughtfully. _'Trying to test how strong I am by making me angry? What a ridiculous trick! Testing in that way doesn't really make you know anything. I knew how strong you are when I first saw you in Pixies Village, but I didn't make you angry anyway.'_

'Huh?' Selina whispered 'Everything is shaking. It has to be Joshua's work.'

* * *

'_Volcanic Attack'_, a steam of magma flowed toward Joshua. 'Look like you wanna get rid of me, huh?' the wizard threw another blast to balance Bloom's attack.

'Selina is right, he is very strong. What should I do? I can't hang on like this any longer. I hope that the other finish their work fast.' Bloom whispered.

* * *

'Come on, girls', Flora urged 'Time is running out' 'I know', Stella responded. Flora and Stella then landed on the surface of the ocean to help the mermaid get on the airship. Musa and Aisha tried to normalize the water. They put their hands together, colorful magical energy spread down and out. The ocean was calmed.

* * *

'The Abstruse Aquamarine is here. I know it.' Tecna said as she landed on an island. But where is it exactly?' 'I can help you, Tecna', a voice captured the fairy's attention. 'Tressa?' she asked in surprised. 'Yes, I am. Queen Niobe told my mother that you're here for the Abstruse Aquamarine so my mother wants me to help you. Take this pin. It's my mother's. It can show you the way to that stone.' 'Thank you and Queen Ligea', the Fairy of Technology took the pin.

It brought her to a rock which the stone was stuck into. She took it out, but she couldn't. She used her magic to do it, but she also failed. 'What shall I do?' 'My mother said that it only get out of the rock when all of you combine your magic together', Tressa answered.

* * *

'Let me see how can you deal with this' the wizard threw to Bloom a burst. _'Red Dragon Orb'_, she defended. After the dark yellow attack had gone, _'Unstoppable Fire'_, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame fired. Joshua summed on the power of lightning to attack Bloom, but he didn't get a chance. _'Darkling Mystical Ray'_, a magic ray hit him and pushed him down to the sea. 'Selina', Bloom yelled 'You're just in time. Thanks.' Selina smiled.

Bloom and Selina flew to the other. They had also finished their job.

'I don't know what you are thinking', Stella looked at Selina 'You came up with the idea taking the Abstruse Aquamarine when Joshua was distracted. Then, you sent us a massage telling us to get that stone ourselves.' 'I'm sorry', Selina explained 'I met Sian and Melanie, they didn't let me go.' 'So where is the stone now?' Bloom asked. 'Tecna is finding it', Aisha replied. 'Hey', Musa shouted 'There she is arriving.'

'Girls', Tecna said as she showed the girls the island and the rock where the stone was 'We have to combined our power if we want to get the stone out of that rock.'

'It's easy', Musa said. 'Let's cast the Convergence Spell', Bloom suggested. 'All right', Aisha replied.

'_Winx! Bloomix Convergence'_

A magic circle was formed. 'Look!' Stella shouted 'The Abstruse Aquamarine is getting out.' 'You did it, Winx', Tressa cheered. Selina congratulated them.

However, all of a sudden, Joshua appeared in front of them. 'You didn't leave, did you?' Selina glared. 'Not until you give me that stone', he mocked.

'Girls', Musa suggested 'I say we should teach him a lesson' 'Agree', Flora responded.

'_Everlasting Darkness' 'Bio-Rhythmic Blast' 'Volcanic Attack' 'Spring Shower' 'Light Spectrum' 'Infinite Echo'_, the girls combined their power. He hovered there and dodged it. The wizard put his hand forward and thunderstorms appeared. They girls were hit badly and injured. They had wasted too much energy to get the stone out before. They fell down on the island.

'Give me the stone', he said as he moved toward Bloom 'That shot made all of you become lack of energy. You can't fight back me. You know, it will take you more than a day to recover. You should better do what I want.' 'Never', Aisha shouted and shot him from behind 'It's over, Joshua. Leave them alone. Fight me, the Princess of Andros.' Joshua stared at Aisha and smirked.

'No', Bloom cried 'What are you thinking, Aisha?' The Fairy of Wave heard that, but she ignored. Stella wanted to stop her friend. However, she was too weak. 'Aisha, please stop', she whispered.

Joshua put his right hand to the left, a flash of power moved fast toward the young girl. 'You can't stop me with that', Aisha said _'Morphix Mega Wall'_. A pink wall appeared and protected her.

'Let me tell you this, young fairy', Joshua mocked 'Defending is not a good way for fighting'

'In that case', Aisha responded 'I' should better finish you up right now'. 'In your dream?' he mocked.

'_Water Bolt'_, the Princess of Andros shot the wizard. It made Joshua angry. Glancing around for a while, he used casted a spell. She tried to defense herself, but it was useless. She fell down to the ground.

'Farewell, the Fairy of Wave', he mocked 'No one can survive falling from that height'.

'Nooo', Musa shouted hopelessly. 'We…we have to do something', Flora said even though herself couldn't stand up. 'I'll catch her', Tecna stood up, but lack in energy. 'Are you crazy?' Selina said as she caught Tecna's hand to hold her back 'If you try to save her now, both of you will die together'. Bloom kneeled down, crying. Stella confronted her friend though she couldn't stop her steaming tears. No one was able to say a word. They were so sad. They couldn't imagine a life without their precious friend, but they couldn't do anything to save her now.

Aisha was sad, either. But it was not because she scared of death, it was because she afraid of losing her friends, her family… They would sad because of her. She didn't want to see them sad. She would never blame her friends for not saving her. She knew they were out of energy. She only hated herself for doing things with lack of thought. She closed her beautiful eyes and faced the death.

'Don't give up, Princess. You have to fight until the end'. A sudden voice made her opened her eyes. She didn't fall anymore. Something had caught her. Actually, it was someone. Roy? Aisha was very surprised. Roy carefully let her sit on the back of his wind rider. 'Thank Roy', she whispered. To her surprise, he didn't react.

'Trying to save the one who can't live any longer?' Joshua stared at Roy and struck him with his lightning. Roy didn't say anything. He used his green sword to absorb the power of lightning and threw back to the wizard. That made the wizard angry.

'Game over', Joshua shouted as he threw an extremely powerful bolt toward them.

'_Solar Halo'_, Stella got in front of them. _'Flame Storm and Vortex Burst'_, Bloom also attacked.

'How…how can you revive in such a short time?' Joshua asked in shock. 'You look very surprise, don't you?' Bloom requested. 'Do you think that we should give him the answer?' Stella taunted. 'The answer is because we're the Winx', Flora smiled.

But it was all thanks to Selina's idea, asking Tressa to borrow Queen Legea her scepter.

The Fairy of Darkness then flew to Aisha 'We have to do it fast when the sun is still here. This scepter didn't heal your eyes when Valtor blinded you, but it will heal your power' 'Thank you, Selina', the Fairy of Wave smiled.

'_Harmony Blast'_, Tecna flowed a magical beam toward the wizard. 'My turn', Flora shouted _'Chlorophyll Bolt'_.

Sudden attack pushed Joshua down to the ocean. However, it didn't stop him from not giving up. The Wizard of Lightning played his old trick. He captured Tressa.

'What do you want?' Aisha shouted as she saw what happened. He didn't react. He only said 'Ask Selina'.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**A Secret Hint**_

The heavy air was all around the girls. 'He wants us to give him the Abstruse Aquamarine for exchange', Selina said as she glared at Joshua. The glare was sharp and dangerous. Aisha looked at her cousin. The mermaid princess said nothing.

'What should we do?' Stella wondered 'She saved us. We can't let her be like that'. All the Winx had already known what happened during Selina's journey to Tir Nan Og. None of them wanted that happened again.

'It's ridiculous' Tecna said 'You want to get the stone by doing this?' 'We won't let you have it', Musa confirmed. 'But if we don't, Tressa, she'll…' Aisha's voice trembled. 'Yes, we can't leave Tressa', Stella said as she tried to calm her friend down. 'In that case', Flora suggested 'Let Bloom make the final decision.

Actually, can the Fairy of the Dragon Flame come out with a good decision when none of her friends can? She was tangled. She didn't know what to do. 'I'll…my decision is…' she said in a small voice. She couldn't make a decision herself. She couldn't give the stone to him, but she also couldn't leave Tressa there without any care. A fairy was the one whose job was to save people's lives. Bloom held the stone on her hand, confusingly.

'We have to save Tressa. We're faries, we can't choose the stone over her life', Selina looked at Bloom and said 'If you don't have enough courage to do it, I'll do it for you.'

Bloom wasn't able to come up with a decision, but she didn't really want to do what Selina suggested. The Fairy of Darkness looked at the stone on her friend's hand for a while. Bloom then gave the stone to Selina mindlessly due to lack of resolution.

'You really want to give it to him? Since when you became so…' Musa started to complained, but then stopped. A fairy had to save people, she couldn't talk like that. However, it was really weird. Musa wanted to ask why Selina changed so much. She was so…soft? She had never been like this when she was a witch.

Selina was holding the stone on her hand, staring at Joshua. Then, she turned to the Winx 'I'm sorry, I disappoint you, but I can't think of anything else'. None of them said a word.

Facing Joshua, the fairy hardened her voice 'It is ridiculous. You're so humble. You play this trick from time to time. When you do that, I have to give up. It is not fair.' 'Nothing is fair', Joshua spoke rudely 'Now, give me the stone'

'No, don't do that Selina', Tressa shouted 'Do you lose your mind?' 'Shut up', Joshua hit her and flew upward, lift her off the water in order to put more pressure on the young fairy.

'If you keep on doing this, she'll die', Selina shouted. 'Give me that stone', the wizard repeated without caring Selina's words.

'Alright', Selina lift the blue stone up, moved a bit closer to Joshua. The wizard looked at the stone and then smirked _'How silly you are? This is not the first time'_

Yes, Selina was silly. She was too silly that she threw the stone toward but far away from him, down to the ocean.

'How dare you?' the man shouted as he tried to catch it.

'_Darkling Mystical Ray'_, she aimed and shot him fast and coldly. He was son shocked that his hand left Tressa and she was free. 'I'm not intelligent enough to see where you are, actually', she mocked. After that, the Winx also took that advantage to fire him. And, how could he win? He just ran away.

'We did it', Stella cheered. 'It's all your work, Selina', Bloom smiled. 'Thank you for trust in me', she replied. 'But there is a problem, Selina', Tecna reminded 'The Abstruse Aquamarine…' 'Oh yes', Musa said 'You threw it into the ocean and it will be hard to find it now'.

'I'm not that fool', the young girl said as she put out the stone 'Here it is' 'What?' Flora asked. 'I threw the fake one, in fact. It would not an easy job to find something lose in the ocean' 'Oh', Bloom exclaimed 'What a great idea. So the one you gave him at Tir Nan Og is also the fake one?'

'No', Selina shook her head sadly 'I'm afraid not. He didn't touch that stone, so he didn't recognize it was not the Abstruse Aquamarine. If he did, he would notice. That why…' 'You gave him the real one?' Musa asked. Selina only nodded. 'But your idea is perfect. Why didn't you do that in Tir Nan Og?'

'I-I' Selina said quietly 'I didn't think about this idea at that time' 'It's quite regrettable', Flora exclaimed 'But forget it'

* * *

'Hey', Tecna asked 'Where is Aisha?'

Away from the other girls, Aisha was talking to Roy. She was flying and he was sitting on his wind rider.

'Thank you for saving me', she said. 'If that's all you want to say, I'd better leave', he looked into her beautiful eyes 'Goodbye'.

'Wait', she shouted 'You'll go away, for good?' 'Yes, Princess' he replied coldly 'I left the job here. I don't have anything to do here now' 'So why, why did you save me?' the Princess looked at him 'If you did that, you didn't need to…'

Roy tried to avoid Aisha's eyes. He really wanted to say that he did it because he loved her and he didn't want her to die. However, she had a boyfriend and they seemed to be happy together. How could he tell the truth? He didn't want the one he loved to be awkward.

'Well, I went back here to take all my things here. I saw you in trouble and I thought you need a help. That's all' he said half true half lied 'This might be the last thing I could do for you. Farewell'. Then he coldly left.

'Wait', Aisha shouted 'I commanded you to wait'. However, he ignored. He wasn't her father's guard or an Andros person anymore. Aisha stayed there, her body froze. She didn't know what to do.

The moment he save her reminded her about what he had done for her in the past. He helped her when she was on the mission against Tritannus. He saved her and almost died because of that. He protected her parents and her people when Tritannus attacked her realm. He saved her from falling down from the sky in Limphea when she lost her power. And now, he had gone.

Memories returned to her mind. The days they were together, he hadn't confessed to her, and now, she went out with another guy. 'Roy', she whispered thoughtlessly as tears slowly dropped down.

She didn't know what to do. Did she really love Nex? She had once let the one who she loved, Nabu, left her for good, and now, she did it again. What should she do?

'Don't cried, Aisha', Bloom embraced her. 'You are strong enough to get though it', Stella gave her a handkerchief. 'Yes', Musa conformed 'And we'll be by your side forever.' 'That's right', Flora smiled. 'Everybody will always care about you', Tecna added. 'And so do I', Selina said.

The girls arrived at Alfea at dusk, when everyone was exhausted.

'Ahh…' Stella sat down on the couch 'Finally'. Flora gave Bloom the Abstruse Aquamarine and Selina took out the Enigmatic Amber.

'Alright', Bloom said 'We've got two' 'But where should we put them?' 'Haven't decided yet', Bloom answered. 'In that case', Tecna proposed 'We should use our power to form a safety lock' 'What do you all think?' Aisha asked. 'That's a great idea', said Flora.

The girls used their power and did what they planned. A safety lock was formed and the stones were kept in it.

'Selina', Flora suddenly interrupted 'I really want to know why you knew about Queen Ligea's scepter?' 'Actually, I had read everything about you before', Selina replied truthfully 'You know, learning about our enemies is what we should do… Hope that you don't get angry about that' 'It's alright' Bloom said 'We won't. Thanks for telling the truth'

All of a sudden, a melody appeared and captured the girls' minds.

'_Just a single step_

_You're brought into a world_

_Where magic brings you up_

_And power pushes you down_

_Somewhere that you have,_

_ never dreamt before._

_You take a look around_

_And see a rainbow shower_

_You put your hand on clouds_

_And feel your heart stand still_

_A flower on the ground,_

_ slowly charms your heart._

_You pick it up and see_

_It's just a purple bloom_

_But magic flows around_

_Then spreads into your heart_

_The power is too strong,_

_ stronger then you think._

_And then it's shining bring_

_You feel a paradise_

_Your power is stronger_

_And you're not just a girl_

_You spread your wings and fly,_

_ higher in the sky._

_Forever and ever, forever_

_But all you need is a trust inside your heart_

_Forever…_

They turned around and saw Musa holding her MP3 player where the song came from. 'I know this song', Tecna said 'Its name is _A Purple Flower_' 'Me too', Bloom smiled 'It's a very famous song these days' 'The tune is soft, light and sweet', Stella commented. 'I like this song' Flora also said 'I feel like it has the of nature inside it' 'This song softens my heart every time I listen to it', Aisha agreed 'It's perfect'

'Musa', Selina proposed 'Can you play this song again?'. The Fairy of Music nodded.

The song once again resounded. It was…perfect. Selina closed her eyes and her heart, tied to feel the melody.

'By the way', Stella asked 'Who compose this song?' 'Well', Musa mumbled 'I-I don't know' 'What?' Aisha asked 'Even you don't know who? I thought that you had to know the name of the one who come up with such a beautiful song like this' 'It doesn't tell', Tecna whispered 'This song comes from an anonymous girls who posed it secretly the website'

'Forget about that, Winx', Selina suddenly interrupted 'Do you feel anything from this song? I mean…' 'It's good', Flora replied in confuse.

Musa heard that. She listened to the song one more time. She was the Fairy of Music. If someone felt something strange about a song, why she didn't?

The song softly flowed into the girls' heart once again. Selina was right. There was something strange. But she couldn't recognize what it was.

However, she still told the other what she felt. 'I feel the strange, either', Flora agreed 'Even though it has the sense of nature in it, it still seems to have something else'

'Actually', Stella whispered 'Aisha and I don't feel anything' 'Really?' Selina was surprised 'You don't?' 'How about you, Tecna, do you feel anything?' Bloom asked her friend since she also felt something, but it wasn't strange to her, it was familiar. But she found no reply.

The air around them became silent for a while. 'Tecna', Musa quivered her friend 'Is there anything wrong?' Tecna didn't answer, which made everyone worried.

'I'm sorry', Tecna mumbled after a short silence 'I've got a headache'. Then she stood up and left.

'Something is not right with Tecna', Stella mused 'She had just been very happy a minute ago' 'Yes', Aisha agreed 'I have the same idea with you too' 'I might be wrong', Flora said 'But she had changed her attitude since she received something in her laptop'

'We have to find out what is it', Bloom decided 'We can't let Tecna be like this' 'But how?' Selina asked.

Another silence covered the area around them. 'Ok', Musa finally said 'I think I'd better have a check on her and see what she need. You girls should go to bed. We'll fix this mess tomorrow.'

The girls agreed and left the lounge. Musa walked back to her room. The light had been turned off. Tecna was sleeping, in fact, she was pretending sleeping.

Musa went to her friend's bed. 'Tecna', she asked quietly 'What happened? Everyone is worried about you.' Once again, there was no answer. The Fairy of Music when back to her bed. However, she couldn't sleep. Actually, no one could sleep, excepted Selina.

They were all concerned and sad. What had happened to their friend? Was she ok? No one could be the same when one of them was not the same. Their hearts met at a sorrowful and hollow point. What had happened seem to bring back to them the feeling they had when Tecna sacrificed herself a long time ago.

'_Tecna, we all wish you would be alright.'_

A night had passed but Tecna hadn't felt better. She woke up at first light, had breakfast quietly and left to the forest near Alfea alone, without telling anyone. She sat down under a tree.

_I disappointed you, Winx. I always believed that I could do it, but I couldn't. I failed. I let you down. You're my very best friends. You trust me and I-I… My laptop betrays me, my locating device betrays me and everything betrays me. Even Timmy couldn't help me. How can we accomplish our mission if I can't find out that? How can I tell you about that?_

* * *

'What?' Stella shouted 'Tecna disappeared?' 'What happened?' Flora asked in worry. 'Calm down, Winx', Bloom tried to tell everyone those words even though she didn't or could stay calm. 'She had left before I woke up', Musa reported 'And I can't find her anywhere'.

'You don't need to be that concerned' Aisha walked into the room 'Ms. Griselda saw she walked into the wood. I think that she needs a little peace and quiet.' Aisha's words made the other feel better. They finally released a bit.

'Now, I think that we have to do something to cheer her up' Flora proposed 'We have to think of something which can help her' 'Yes, we have to find out the reason why she feels sad.' 'Agree', said Bloom.

'But how?' Aisha questioned. 'We'll have a talk to Timmy, I think', Stella suggested 'He may know why'

Bloom immediately took her phone and called Sky and the other Specialists.

However, her action unintentionally made Musa came to a halt. Riven wasn't there. She didn't want to…

The Fairy of Wave noticed that and pulled her friend away without her agreement 'When you three do that, Musa and I will have a check on Tecna's things. Maybe we'll find something.'

Musa still went away actually. Fine, it would make her feel better since she didn't have to see couples talking with each other. Aisha didn't need to talk to the guys either.

But, would the other be able to talk happily to their boyfriends when a friend of them was sad? They only discussed about Tecna's problem.

While the Winx were doing as their plan, Selina sat alone in her room, looking at her laptop. She wasn't an emotionless person; still, she was a type of person who put her aim on top. Remember that days when she and the Winx were enemies, she really wanted to destroyed Bloom, however, since she needed to take a piece of Bloom's power and leave fast before the Trix noticed, she spared Bloom. But that didn't mean she had no idea or thought about Tecna's problem. To her guess, it might relate to their mission, what she was searching on her laptop. She thought that there would be some information about the stones she could find online. She typed the name in, but found nothing. It was weird. The Winx told her they got the information online, why she didn't find anything.

After a few minutes, everyone gathered around. Nothing new was found. The answer Bloom, Stella and Flora received from Timmy was 'She is not sad because of our relationship; she is sad about something else which I think I should let her tell you herself', while Aisha and Musa couldn't find anything from Tecna's device due to security password.

'What should we do?' Bloom sighed. 'I think we should think another way', Flora said as an idea flashed through her mind. 'What is it?' Musa asked. 'I too can't wait to hear that', Aisha mumbled. 'Tell us', Stella said as she didn't let Flora have a chance to say.

'I mean that even though we don't know the reason why, we still can cheer her up', Flora proposed. 'In that case', Musa stood up with a smile on her face 'I have an idea'.

* * *

The shade of the tree Tecna sat under became smaller and smaller. It was nearly noon. She had been leaning on that tree for hours. The resplendent sun was still shining bright and made she feel hot. 'Worst day ever', she whispered.

Suddenly, she heard a sound.

'_You're our very best friend  
The one who knows us  
The one to stick it out 'til the end  
And as we go through  
These moments with you  
All of these memories fill our mind_

Oh, the crazy things we've done  
You know we'd do it all again  
Yeah, love turns them tears  
Through battles and fun  
[…]'

Tecna looked up. 'Winx, girls', she whispered 'Why…?' She was very surprised and happy. The Winx was standing there, in front of her. Everyone clapped their hands softy to the tunes and Musa held an MP3 player on her hand.

'We sang this song, just for you', Bloom gave her a friendly smile. Tecna stood up 'Thank you… but…' 'Listen, Tecna', Flora whispered 'It is ok even the reason why you sad is whatever. All we need is your happiness. We all wish you alright.' 'Yes, Tecna. Return to who you were.' Musa added 'We'll by your side forever.'

'But I disappoint you…' Tecna mumbled. 'We will never mind about that, I mean what even we don't know', Stella smiled 'We're friends' 'That's right', Aisha agreed 'Forget it, if you want to'

'But, the reason why I feel sad is the thing which will disappoint you…' Tecna still worried. 'Alright, if you think that we will be unhappy because of that, tell us now, we can discuss about that' Bloom suggested.

'Before, you have to give us a smile', Musa proponed. Tecna smiled. She could feel happiness return to her. 'Well', she murmured 'Actually…'

'Winx', a voice suddenly interrupted the fairy's words 'We're called to attend a class.' 'Selina', Bloom asked as she turned round 'What is that for?' 'Yeah', Stella added 'We don't usually have class in the afternoon'

'I don't know', the fairy answered 'Ms. Griselda told me about that, it looks like headmistress Faragonda want to tell us something' 'So we have to go back right now, aren't we?' Flora requested. 'Yes', Musa and Tecna nodded.

The young fairies went to the class and settled down on their seats. 'I still don't understand. If she wants to tell us something now, we'll have to be at her office, not class' Stella wondered. 'I too think there suppose to be something wrong', Tecna guessed. 'Maybe terrible things will happen and the headmistress have to teach us new things then', Musa mused.

'She will not teach you anything or tell you anything now', a voice broke their train of thought 'In fact, she won't be able to be here now.'

The girls looked at the platform.

'THIS IS MY CLASS'

'_Professor Daphne?'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_**A Misguided Decision**_

'You think that you can do it alone?' Daphne's voice reached it most irritated tone 'I can't believe it' 'But Daphne', Musa protested 'We're not alone. We are seven girls, not one' 'No arguing' said the young nymph 'Remember this, I'm your teacher' 'But Daphne', Stella argued 'This is not fair' 'Yeah', Tecna agreed 'You cannot use class time to talk about our personal businesses'

'So is that fair when someone stopped me from going to Andros by putting sleeping powder to my tea?' she said as she glared at Selina, who was trying to hide her face behind a book.

'Daphne', Bloom said in a caring voice 'We don't want you to risk your life' 'Yes, but you risk yours' the professor frowned 'Remember this, I used to be one of the Nine Nymphs of Magix, the people who once saved the universe. Thinking to me like that is unacceptable'

'That is the reason why I called you to this class' she continued 'I want all of you to remember this lesson to the rest of your lives, the lesson about the achievement of the Nine Nymphs of Magix, the protectors of the Magic Dimension beside the Company of Light.'

Yeah, the consequence of not letting Daphne go to Andros was they had to end up sitting in her class for SIX HOURS listening to what she said. In the conclusion, she only said one thing to the fairies 'Next time you go on the mission, DO NOT abandon me.'

The girls returned to their room in exhaustion. The Winx had found their way to bed, but Selina quietly walked to the balcony. A cold wind passed her and quivered her heir. Selina looked up to the sky, where she found a moon, gleaming softly and gently.

_It is beautiful, the moon is beautiful. I sometimes wonder why I like it, because my name stands for it or because it shares mysterious lights, I don't know why I feel like the day today, because of nothing or because nothing wrong happened? Perhaps deep inside me, I only want a peaceful life._

* * *

'Wake up, Selina', a voice suddenly woke her up. 'What's the problem, Flora?' she asked drowsing. 'Everyone is breakfasting and you're still here. Do you want to go without food?' Flora put her hands on her hip.

Selina sat up quickly and got prepared. After that, they went down for breakfast. When they arrived, the others were waiting for them.

'Come on, Selina. You're late', Bloom urged. 'Alright', the young girl replied and sat down next to Stella. Flora also took a seat nearby. They breakfasted and chatted happily.

'Hey', Stella suddenly suggested 'Why don't we have some ballet dancing after meal?'

'That's a great idea', Aisha nodded and the other Winx agreed.

'I'm out of that', Selina stood up and aimed to leave but Bloom caught her wrist 'You're not going anywhere'

'Yes, you have to dance either', Musa smiled evilly. 'That's not fair, I can have a choice', Selina screamed.

'Well, you can say that again', Tecna said 'But no one cares'.

The poor fairy looked at Flora and asked for help, however, as Tecna said, she didn't care.

All of a sudden, the lights flashed. 'What happened', Musa concerned. 'What is going on?' Bloom stood up and looked around. 'Look over there', Aisha pointed out of the window.

'The sun', Flora trembled, 'It…'

'Oh no', Stella cried 'The sun, my father, Solaria, what is happening?'

'It is even worse than what happened when Tritannus attacked the Pillar of Light', Tecna judged.

'The Illusory Citrine', Luna said through Stella's cell phone 'History repeats itself. It is attacked once again. Dark magic affected it. You have to come here right now.'

'Girls', Bloom said seriously 'It's time to save the day'. The others nodded. 'Hey', a voice interrupted her 'Do you forget anything?'

'Daphne?' Stella exclaimed.

The young nymph nodded and glared at Selina 'I won't drink your tea anymore'

'But Daphne', Tecna asked 'How can you know that we are going?'

'I everything looks the same at what happened 20 years ago. I know that the Illusory Citrine must been attacked.' the Professor explained.

'We have to go right now', Stella urged 'Or it will be too late'

Selina looked at Bloom and glanced at Daphne, Bloom saw that. However, she signaled Selina to let Daphne go.

'Winx, let's transform', Bloom shouted 'Magic Winx, Bloomix' Daphne and Selina also did the same.

They then headed to Solaria.

Joshua, Sian and Melanie were already there. Although they were not alliance, they all considered the Winx and Selina to be there worst enemies.

The Illusory Citrine wasn't taken, but it was badly affected. All the Royal Guards of Solaria of course were taken down.

Sian glared at Selina. She seemed to challenge the young fairy. Selina noticed that, but before she went, she turned to Stella.

'Stella', Selina warned 'No matter how or what happen, you have to find the Illusory Citrine and protect it. Even if all of us fail, you still have to STAY IN YOUR POSITION'. Stella nodded. Bloom flew toward Stella 'I'll go and help you'

When everything was alright, the Fairy of Darkness moved toward to where Sian was hovering, far away from the others.

'Let's go, Stella', Bloom proposed. 'Ok', Stella replied. They were about to leave when Joshua stopped them.

He put his hand toward and shot her awfully as if he wanted to eliminate her. That was the truth. After their encounter in Andros, he found out that she used exactly the same kind of power with a former enemy of him, the one who had taken him down and officially sent him to the Omega Dimension for near two decades. That was the reason why he wanted to defeat her.

Lightning struck forward. It was strong and powerful. Bloom might deal with that, but she was lack of carefulness since she was in a hurry.

'_I call upon the element of water' _Daphne flew in front of Bloom _'Dome of the Ocean'_. A magical blue shield appeared and stopped the blast.

'Huh?' Joshua gasped when he saw that, but then quickly, he smirked.

'Bloom', Stella urged 'We have to go right now' 'But how about Daphne?' the Fairy of the Dragon Flame asked. 'Don't worry', Flora smiled 'I'll help her. You girls must go now.'

Bloom and Stella nodded and got into the palace.

Aisha, Musa and Tecna wanted to give them a hand too, but they had to deal with Melanie in the first place.

* * *

Queen Luna showed her daughter and Bloom the place where the Illusory Citrine was. When they got in, the room was bright owing to the magic stone.

Illusory Citrine was the source of energy. It gave its power to the stand, where the power was converted into light energy and sent to support the suns. If it was missing, there would be no source of power and the suns soon stopped shining.

The Princess of Solaria kindly touched the stone which was badly affected and then turned to her mother. 'How is my father?' she asked in concern. 'He is in a very terrible situation. The doctors are taking care of him' she closed her eyes as she answered her daughter's question.

'Mother', the Princess said 'Bloom and I will protect it at any cost. Please look after father'. Luna nodded and walked away.

* * *

'Finally', Joshua shouted 'I found you, Daphne the Nymph. I have been waiting for this moment such a long time ago in order to have my revenge. A masquerade mask couldn't hide anything. Your spells and battling style haven't changed. And now, it's time for you the one who sent me to that deathful prison pay a price for that.'

* * *

'_Snowy Bolt'_, Melanie threw toward the girls. _'Protection of Wave'_, Aisha defended. _'Crystal Voice' 'Harmony Blast'_, Musa and Tecna both attacked.

* * *

'_Everlasting Darkness'_, Selina shouted. 'You think you can take me down with it?' Sian taunted as well as dodged the blast 'Day dreaming'. 'That's only your own opinion', Selina replied coldly _'Infinite Darkness'_ 'That's enough. Now, my turn', Sian glared while her mind was thinking about what she would do _'Poisonous Bolt'_.

* * *

'I took you down once, and of course, I could easily do it again', Daphne frowned. 'Let me tell you this, my nymph. Thanks to the time I spent in the Omega Dimension, my power is stronger than ever.'

He threw a blast toward the nymph.

* * *

'Give up, Melanie', Aisha said 'You won't stand a chance'

'_Water Bolt'_, Melanie quickly used her defense spell to form a protective wall. Actually, she didn't have to win them. She was doing a plan. She only needed to time-consumed them.

* * *

'Selina, why?' Sian suddenly interrupted the fight 'Why did you returned to be a fairy?' 'Because being a fairy is my dream', Selina answered calmly. 'Your dream? The dream which you had when you were a child? Come on, Selina, are you joking? That is not what you really want. What you want is the greatest power of the universe. You disappointed me when you say that.'

'I don't care about what you're talking. You'd better shut up.' Selina tried to avoid. 'Don't lie to yourself, Selina', Sian continued 'I know that you cared. If you didn't, you would take the advantage and shoot me.'

'I-I' the fairy voice trembled. Sian was right. Selina was lying. She DID care about that, although she only cared a little, but she did. Sian had spoken her mind. Gaining the greatest power of all time always was Selina's dream.

The Fairy of Darkness was tangled. Many thought stirred inside her mind. She closed her eyes as tight as she could.

Sian hovered in front of the young fairy. She was watching the girl, smiling. She could finish Selina at that time, when the fairy was still lost herself in her train of thought. But she didn't. After their meeting in Andros, Sian felt like wanting Selina to join her side than to be defeated. Yes, Selina was a witch and she could return to be a witch once again.

* * *

'Daphne the Nymph', Joshua shot her 'Take this' 'You'll never be able to hurt her', Flora shouted _'Chlorophyll Bolt'_. A light of floral magic quickly broke the attack. The wizard turned to the fair due to his surprise. 'What a heroic girl', he whispered, mostly to himself 'But do you know that you will have to suffer because of protecting the one I want to get rid of?'

* * *

'Stella', Bloom whispered 'I feel like there will be something wrong. How about you, do you feel that too?' 'No, I don't', the Princess of Solaria replied.

Stella put her hands on the Illusory Citrine. It was the soul of light. It was connected to the life of her father and the whole kingdom of Solaria as well as the Magic Dimension. She had to protect it. It had to be safe.

'You're not the Selina I know. Who are you now? A fairy? But is that what you really want?' Sian's words were like a knife thrust into the fairy's inner heart. 'No, that's not right', she cried and put her hands on her head.

_What am I thinking? I can't, I can't think like that. I can't betray the Winx. I-I…_

Her body whimpered, still, she tried to act as if she was calm. She let her arms go down and looked at Sian even though she couldn't say a word.

'You studied magic with a burning ambition to gain the greatest power of all time. That was also the reason why you worked for Acheron. You only said that you're wrong because he betrayed you and you wanted him to be defeated, because you wanted the Winx to save your life. Am I right?'

_No, you're not right. That is not the truth. I am not that kind of people. But why? Why everything she says is so logical. It seems to make I think that what I have done is wrong. That's not right. But I find no consent, only her words are here. I need an agreement. I need someone who can support my opinion. I need her…_

* * *

'Watch out, Flora', Daphne pulled the Fairy of Nature out of the lightning bolt. 'Thank you, Daphne', Flora gasped.

'What a wonderful nymph', the wizard clapped his hands 'Trying to save the other one's life even though you don't know if you can save yours?' 'Shut up', Daphne shouted and blew a steam of blast toward Joshua. However, he managed to capture and vanish it.

'You upset me. I remember 20 years ago, you were such a powerful nymph who wore a masquerade mask and had the control over the Dragon Flame. You were magnificent. However, 20 years later, you are just a lame one.' Joshua mocked.

'Your opinion makes none sense', Daphne closed her eyes _'I call upon the element of Earth-Dance of Leaves' 'Lilac Vortex'_, Flora also helped.

Joshua smiled faded since he was hit badly.

'We'll finish you off right now, at this very moment', Daphne glared at Joshua 'Right here where I defeated you 20 years ago.'

* * *

'_Bio-Rhythmic Flow'_, a powerful shot pushed Melanie to the ground,

'You don't stand a chance, Melanie', Tecna hovered in front of the witch 'I think that you should better give up' 'No', Melanie glared.

'In that case', Aisha said 'I say that we should teach her a lesson together'. Then she turned to Musa and was very surprised 'What are you doing?'

Musa was hovering in standstill. Two fingers of each hand touched her temple. Her eyes closed. 'I'm sorry, Aisha', she told her friend 'I have something to do. You and Tecna can handle it yourselves, can't you?' 'Do what you have to do', Aisha replied.

* * *

'No matter how or what happen, you have to find the Illusory Citrine and protect it. Even if all of us fail, you still have to STAY IN YOUR POSITION'

These sentences were wandering around in Stella's head all the time 'I hope that nothing would go wrong…'

* * *

'Daphne, be careful', Flora shouted. 'I know', the nymph responded and avoided the attack of the wizard.

The Wizard of Lightning smirked. They saw that. But little did they know the reason why.

* * *

'Listen to me, Selina' Sian declared 'You can't answer back because I am telling the truth. Where is your dream? Where is your ambition? You can't throw all of them away because of what happened. What you want is great power and influence. Is that right? Work for us, Selina. Leave the Winx and join our side. I won't be like Acheron. I promise that I can give you what you want when our plan succeed. Selina, follow the call of your ambition. Come to us.'

Selina was hovering in her position. She looked down as if she was waiting for something. Her eyes were sad. She said nothing.

* * *

'I'm so concerned, Daphne', Flora whispered 'He is weird. It looks like he is planning to do something' 'Whatever it is', the nymph replied 'We'll have to be careful'.

* * *

Musa left the battle and flew upward, higher into the dark and windy sky since the power of the suns grew weaker due to the effect of dark magic.

'In your case', she murmured 'This will help you'. She raised her energy _'Crystal Voice'_. A melody was formed and spread all around, soft but out loud.

* * *

'This tune? It is…' Aisha wondered 'But why?'

* * *

'Stella', Bloom talked to her friend who was looking out of the window. 'It has to be Musa's' the young princess responded 'But what does that for?'

* * *

'What's that? A melody?' Flora asked 'Why does it appear?' 'Forget that, Flora', Daphne said 'We have to stay focuses'

'Of course you have to', Joshua repeated 'Because if not, you will be gone forever.'

After that, he threw a fast and powerful blast toward them.

* * *

'What a funny tune', Sian taunted 'That lame fairy seems to waste her time for nothing'

Little did the witch know that she had made a big mistake? Selina listened to the melody and sang in a low voice.

'_Wake up!_

_She wakes up_  
_It's early in the morning_  
_She looks around_  
_Everyone else's still asleep_  
_An empty dream_  
_It's there where they're living_  
_Wake up now! Your life has just begun_

_Remember when_  
_You used to be a dreamer_  
_And you could see_  
_The fairies and the angels_  
_Nothing has changed_  
_Magic's still inside you_  
_Believe in this_  
_And it will be all around_  
_I will never leave you alone_  
_I am by your side_

_We are superheroes_  
_We can save the world together_  
_Take my hand_  
_Say you wanna believe again_

_Life is what we make it_  
_Just stop thinking and start dreaming_  
_Feel alive_  
_Bring the magic back in your life_

_Just make a wish_  
_Don't need a falling star_  
_It will come true_  
_If you open up your heart_  
_You've always known you really are a fairy_  
_Take to the sky_  
_Show me your inner light_  
_Make the people smile again_  
_We can heal their hearts_

_We are superheroes_  
_We can save the world together_  
_Take my hand_  
_Say you wanna believe again_

_Life is what we make it_  
_Just stop thinking and start dreaming_  
_Feel alive_  
_Bring the magic back in your life_  
_If for one moment we thought as one_  
_You could see how beautiful we are_

_We are superheroes_  
_We can save the world together_  
_Take my hand_  
_Say you wanna believe again_

_Life is what we make it_  
_Just stop thinking and start dreaming_  
_Feel alive_  
_Bring the magic back in your life_  
_Feel alive_  
_Bring the magic back in your life'_

* * *

Flora and Daphne managed to avoid it but a misguided mistake was made. The blast hit into the wood behind them, which was the wizard's real target. It was then badly damaged. The stream of lightning wrapped around the forest and fired it. Everywhere there was eliminated within a few seconds.

The Fairy of Nature suddenly shivered in pain. 'I have to do something to stop it', she whispered in a lack of energy and moved toward the wood but Daphne caught her wrists 'Where do you think you are going? You are too weak. You can't stop it.' 'I can', Flora pulled her wrist out of Daphne's hand 'Don't stop me'.

The Fairy of Nature got closer to the wood as her stung went worse. She had a deep connection with nature and plants.

Her body trembled and her wings were out of energy when she got near the wood. She felt painful for the wood and for herself. Her body seemed to be burned in fire. Her wings quivered and she fell down into the cold solid ground.

'Game over, fairy', the Wizard of Lightning create a ball of yellowish power and shot the young girl. Flora saw that but, it was useless since she was too weak to fight back. Sensation gave her a feeling that it wasn't just a normal powerful shot. However, she couldn't do anything even dodged it, except sitting there a waited for him to fired her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_**Don't Immerse Yourself in Despair**_

Selina stopped singing when the melody was over. 'Well', the former witch replied in a calm voice 'You can rest your mouth now because your words are meaningless to me anyway. I have just found my ideal back. I fight for the light, for justice. I fight for the universe. Therefore, I can imagine how beautiful my job is. Great power means nothing compared to great ideal. I lost my ideal as well as my way once. I won't want to lose it once again.'

'If that stupid thing is all you want', Sian replied 'I'd better finish you off.

Both of them unleashed their power against each other at the same time. Darkness energy met venom energy caused a great explosion and smoke surrounded them. When the smoke disappeared was also the time Sian got away.

* * *

'_Water Bolt' 'Bio-Rhythmic Blast'_ Melanie warded the shot perfectly. She was about to fight back when Sian appeared and told her to leave. The witches then easily escaped, left Aisha and Tecna there in confusion.

* * *

Flora closed her eyes tightly and hid her face behind her forearms which were crossed, prepared to suffer the deathful shot. The wizard threw that magic ball toward, fast and rapid.

Nothing happened.

She looked forward in surprise.

'Daphne', she cried 'What are you doing? No, please don't, please don't' the nymph didn't replied. She was hovering in front of Flora in order to shield her. She let herself sustained the shot. It was too strong and fast. But the worst thing was that Daphne didn't even have time to use such a defensive spell. When the attack was over, she was completely lack of power. She collapsed down to the cold rocky ground and lied there.

'Well done. What a bravery nymph' the wizard clapped his hands 'Trying to be a heroine huh? You risk your life to save your friend. What a joke!'

The Fairy of Nature looked at the wizard angrily. She resented him. She wanted to make him pay for what he had done. However, the fact was too strict that she was still in pain.

Joshua smirked. Everything was like what he had calculated. He had already known that Daphne would risk herself to save Flora.

* * *

'Daphne', Bloom cried as a shiver ran through her spine and brought her a bad feeling. 'Is there anything wrong, Bloom?' Stella asked. 'My sister', Bloom whispered 'I feel like something extremely wrong happens to her. I don't…'

'That's officially right', a voice said when the wall which separated the closet and the outside collapsed, reveal the wizard.

'What have you done to her?' Bloom cried in cross. 'Look over there and see', he slowly pointed to where Daphne was.

'Daphne, Flora' Bloom screamed as she saw her beloved sister lying on the grass and her dear friend leaning on a tree behind, powerless. 'You'll have to pay for that', she said _'Volcanic Attack'_

The shot was too strong that it pushed the wizard half a mile backward. She then followed him. She wanted to get a revenge for her sister and friend.

Meanwhile, Stella flew straight away to where Flora and Daphne were, mindlessly. She couldn't stand seeing the ones she love suffered.

'Flora, Daphne. Are you alright?' Stella asked as she helped Daphne sit up. 'I'm fine…Ahhhh', Flora quivered. 'That's what you call fine?' Stella pointed out and got to Flora and used her energy to heal her friend. 'Thank you', the Fairy of Nature said as she felt more comfortable.

'Daphne', Stella then turned to the nymph 'Do you need some help?' 'No, I don't', Daphne gave a fake smile a turned away from the girls, tried to hide her cascading tears. _Everything is gone. I hate it. I knew how powerful that attack is, but I couldn't use such a protective spell. And now, I caught that. The price I will have to pay is not a cheap one._

* * *

'_Volcanic and Vortex Burst'_, Bloom aimed Joshua and shot but he dodged it.

'Your sister was taken down', he mocked 'And so will you' 'Even if I can't win you', replied the Fairy of the Dragon Flame 'I still don't give up' 'What a self-willed girl!' Joshua used his power to push the young girl a mile backward into a wall of the palace.

'It looks like you can't do anything now', he smirked while Bloom was panting 'Game over'. He got to the closet and took the magic stone.

When the princess recognized the consequence of leaving the Illusory Citrine alone, the situation had already got to its worst state. It was too late. The wizard held the stone in his hand, laughing.

'_Bio-Rhythmic Flow' 'Infinite Echo' 'Morphix Net'_, Musa, Tecna and Aisha tried to stopped him, but he was a step quicker than them. He skipped all the shot. 'Nice try, but you're too slow', he taunted and disappeared with the gem in front of Stella's eyes.

'Nooooo', she screamed in shock 'What have I done? He took it, he got it… I-I made a terrible mistake, an unforgivable one. What should I…?'

All the lights became dimmer and dimmer. All the three suns of Solaria and the Magic Dimension stopped shining…

'Stella, are you alright?' Flora put her hands on Stella's shoulders, tried to bring the princess back to normal.

'The suns…' Bloom held her forehead and stood up dizzily due to the effect of the attack she had suffered. 'We have to do something. We can't…' Tecna said. 'Shhh', Aisha whispered 'Don't put more pressure on Stella. She is deeply shock after what happened.' 'We know it', Musa replied.

The girls gathered around Stella, under the dark sky. No stars or moons were seen. All the light around them were turned on. Useless. All of those dim lights could light up things around them, but they couldn't cast away the dark, they couldn't replace the suns to bring back the day.

Everywhere in the magic universe was affected. Solaria, Domino, Andros, Zenith, Linphea, Melody, Eraklyon, Magix … had to accept the fact of the missing suns.

Queen Luna ran downstairs and headed outside the palace, toward her only daughter. 'Stella', asked in a worry tone, proving that she had already known what happened 'How do you feel?'

'Father', Stella didn't answer the Queen 'How is he?' 'Very bad', Luna shook her head 'The doctors say that he can die any minutes now.' 'So what could we do to help, Your Majesty?' Aisha asked, hoping that it could lighten her friend's pressure.

The Queen looked up to the sky 'Light up the suns' 'But how? How can we do that?' Musa asked. 'Remember this, Winx, you had successfully save the Pillar of Light. You can do it.' Luna pointed out 'If you want, there is still a way.'

This was the problem. The one who saved the Pillar of Light from collapsing that day was Stella, who was now completely horrified. Was she able to do anything?

'I'll do it', the princess stood up 'I'll do everything I can to save the suns, Solaria, the Magic Dimension and my father'

Standing before the stand of the Illusory Citrine, until now that they realized how beautiful it was. It was made of magic platinum and sent out a light blue halo. It was carved ingeniously.

The Princess of Solaria put her hands on the stand, formally and strictly. Her eyes closed. Her energy one by one was transferred into the stand. To her knowledge, if the stand had enough energy to support the suns, the Illusory Citrine wouldn't be needed anymore. The stone shone bright. Her hair was blown up. Magical power spread all around. Stella focused on the stand, with all of her hope. She believed that she could do it. She was strong. She could save the day.

Fate was playing with people's agony. When she stopped, nothing changed.

She was completely failed. What happened shocked her. A doctor ran toward them and informed that King Radius' situation turned worse and worse each second. She gasped, losing herself in her nightmare. Queen Luna told that doctor to go away. The Winx looked at Stella. They all felt sorry for her.

'Why don't you try again?' Bloom suggested, hoping that her friend didn't lose heart. 'It is useless anyway. It is useless.' Stella cried in despair, her hands held her golden hair 'The shadow is too strong. Even if I do it again a thousand times, nothing would change.' 'You can't say like that', Aisha opposed 'You haven't tried again yet.'

Aisha's words were meaningless to Stella. The Fairy of the Shining Sun had lost herself in guilty when she let Joshua took the stone away. Now, she even lost herself in disappointment and despair after her trial failed. Her eyes were filled with tears and pessimistic view 'It was bad when they got here, but it even worse because of me.'

'Don't worry, Stella', Flora comforted 'Every cloud has a silver lining' 'Yes', Tecna continued 'Where there is life, there is hope' 'It is not over until a fat lady sings' Musa added 'The situation may change if you try to save it.'

'You don't need to say those worthless things to cheer me up' Stella replied 'One step forward, two steps back; out of the frying pan into the fire. Thanks to my appearance, things became worse. And I myself can't do anything to help.'

'That's not right', Bloom correct.

Stella ignored it.

'Why? Why it is so unfair', she shouted out loud 'I only want to bring back the light, but I couldn't. Why the darkness is overweighing the light? I only want to save the day and my father, but I can, while that wizard can get away easily with the stone but don't have to pay price? Is there anything called justice? There is no impartiality. It is not fair. Why? Tell me why? Why nothing is fair?'

'You're wrong, absolutely wrong, Stella. It is not nothing is fair. It is not everything is fair.'

Everyone turned around and saw Selina walking toward them.

'You can ask why not everything is fair, but you can't ask why nothing is fair because that isn't true' she said calmly 'Yes Stella, I have to admit that not everything is fair. It is a natural law. But because not everything is fair, not everything is justified, we have to protect the right, the justice.

But your business is not wondering about that. What you need to do is bringing back the light. Listen to me, Stella, one swallow does not make a summer, a first failed trial of yours does not mean that you can do it since things still can change. Trust me, trust the Winx, and trust yourself. Try again. You'll live to fight another day, won't you? Don't immerse yourself in despair.'

Stella stood up, dried her tears 'I'll do it once more time, even if I fail'. Stella closed her eyes again and her energy focused on the stand. Selina knew that she could help. She took a deep breath and absorbed the power of the dark in other to weaken it.

The stand finally got it power back and the suns started to shine in the happiness of the creatures in the universe after a long time missing. Birds started to sing and fly across the new blue sky. King Radius was soon recovered. Everything went back to normal and acted like nothing had happened.

'Thank you, Selina', the Princess of Solaria bowed. 'You don't need to', Selina stopped the girl 'I didn't do anything much' 'Now that things has gone, we should better return to our school', Bloom said. Musa, Tecna and Flora nodded. 'Daphne, are you alright?' Aisha asked. 'I-I'm ok', Daphne said and followed the girls back to Alfea. She didn't want anyone to be worry about her.

However, the fact of her hidden pain grew worse didn't give her a chance to hide it. She screamed in sting and fell to the school ground.

'Daphne', Bloom shouted 'What happened?'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_**When the Prophecy Comes True**_

The nymph's wings tore into dust and faded away as her transformation vanished and left her her usual outfit.

'Daphne', everyone cried 'What happened? Are you ok?' 'I'm fine', the nymph answered calmly 'But my power is gone for good' 'What?' Bloom screamed 'Why?' 'It must be Joshua's work', Flora guessed and told the others about their battle.

'The terrible thing is that Daphne didn't have enough time to use such a defensive spell', Musa commented 'It's my fault', Flora cried 'She did that to save me' 'It's not your fault, Flora' the nymph responded 'He shot you because he knew that I would shield you. It was a trap. You don't need to blame yourself for that.' 'But this means that from now on, you'll lose all of your power forever' Stella said. 'It's alright', Daphne replied 'I can live a life without magic.'

'It's not only a life without magic', Ms. Faragonda declared after hearing their conversation. She had been there since their arrival, but no one noticed that until now 'Come to my office. I have something to tell you.'

[…]

'A fortnight?' Stella shouted 'Is that the truth?' 'I'm afraid that's right', the headmistress nodded. 'It is too short, only half a lunar month. Is there anything…' Aisha requested. 'I know that all of you are shock about that, but it is an undeniable fact.'

'This means that Daphne, Daphne will…' Bloom looked at her sibling, words dying on her tongue. 'That is the truth', Tecna confirmed after looking at her laptop. Daphne stood still, her eyes widened in shock and despair.

Everyone who had magic couldn't live without it. The strong they were, the more their lives depended on magic. Bloom wasn't very strong when she first lost her power so she didn't suffer that day, but she nearly died when she shared a part of her away after years. Daphne had lost her one, but nothing happened because her spiritual life didn't need magic. However, now, the Nymph of Sirenix only could live for a fortnight more before perished due to the lack o f power. Everything happened just like the prophecy from the Book of Fate.

'There have to be a way', Musa said. 'No, as far as I know, there was no cure.' Faragonda answered. 'How about giving Daphne a large amount of power?' Tecna suggested. 'I can give her my power, all of them', Bloom determined. 'No, Bloom, don't', Daphne interrupted 'If you do, you'll…'

'That is impossible, either', Ms. Faragonda admitted 'First, Daphne lost all of her power because of an attack, not because someone took it away so it is impossible to send her power to recover. Second, even if all of us combine our power still not strong enough to help she gets her power back.'

Daphne fell to the ground because of her weightless legs. She didn't know what to do.

'It is my fault. I-I would have been the one who lost all of her power, who would die in the next fortnight, not Daphne. She risked her life to save me. I-I am killing her…' Flora cried and ran away.

'Flora', Stella shouted in a soft tone. Still, the fairy didn't stop. 'I think that I'd better go after her', Stella said. 'I'll go with you', Aisha proposed and left the office with Stella.

'Daphne', Bloom called her sister, who was still in shock. 'I'll think a glass of water will make you feel better.' Musa gave Daphne the glass on her hand, but the nymph didn't take it. Tecna took her phone out, Thoren needed to know about this.

The Nymph of Sirenix said nothing, but cried. Life seemed to close its door in front of her. Everything around her was stunting and withering, crumbling and dying. Everywhere around her was collapsing and falling apart. A beautiful lullaby turned into a heart-rending funeral song. The bright blue sky became the bloody chasm. Amorous and sweet fragrant wasn't much different from drily and oppressive smell. All the white light around her went red.

She didn't stop weeping. She had known that the shot would strip away all of her power, but she didn't know that she would die because of it.

_Why? Why? Tell me why. I was under a curse for over 15 years. I have just only return to life in such a short time. And now, I am forced to leave it again, and forever._

Bloom dried her sister's tears. Daphne soon stopped crying and looked at her younger sister, with her sad eyes.

'Thoren is here', Tecna announced 'I think that you should meet him.' Daphne nodded. She stood up, and with the help of Musa, Tecna and Bloom, she walked out of the room.

'Ms. Faragonda', Selina finally asked after ensuring the others had left 'I have something to ask you…'

* * *

'Flora', Aisha said in a soft and sweet tone 'It is not your fault and no one blames you for that.' 'Aisha is right', Stella agreed. 'You don't understand', Flora whispered in tears 'Protecting people is a job of a fairy. I not only didn't protect her, but I also made her sacrifice for me and would die for me. Am I still deserved to be a fairy?' 'Protecting people is also a job of a nymph', Aisha exclaimed. 'You can't say like that', Stella look at Flora with a compassionate feeling 'Sacrificing herself to protect you is her choice. She did it voluntarily. You didn't force her to do that. You didn't even know that she would do that.'

Still, Flora didn't agree. She shook her head and continued weeping.

'Maybe she will feel better after talking to Helia', Aisha suggested and took out the phone, but the Fairy of Nature grabbed it and threw away. 'Just leave me alone, I want the seclusion' she cried out loud as she put her palms on her head, immersing herself in guilt. Aisha and Stella stepped backward, knowing that their friend needed a silence.

Flora trembled and quivered as a cold wind passed her. Her beautiful emerald eyes swelled owing to a long time crying. Her body was hot like a burning flame. Her clothes were wet due to tears and perspiration. She didn't know how to face Daphne, face Bloom. She had promised Bloom to protect Daphne. But then it ended up that the one who was protected was her. She would have been the one who suffered, the one who would die in the next fortnight, not Daphne.

Memories, stories and a lot of things tangled in her mind. She wanted to have her demise in order to redeem her mistake. Daphne would perish and it was because of her. She could never forgive herself for it.

After a long time crying, her tears ran out. She stopped weeping and gave a few hiccups. Her tears dried up. Stella kindly gave her friend some water while Aisha folded her arms. 'Finished crying, haven't you?' she asked 'If yes, then listen to me.'

'Flora, Daphne sacrificed herself to save you and has to suffer, that is an unchangeable fact', Aisha glanced at her friend, ensuring that the other was listening 'She did it. But why? She wanted to save you.' 'I agree with Aisha', Stella consented 'Moreover, Daphne didn't know that losing her magic would lead her to death but I don't think that she didn't know that attack would strip away all of her power since she battled him 20 years ago.'

'Thus', Aisha continued 'She save you because she didn't want you to lose all of your power. She wants you to be safe and together with us, fight against the darkness.'

'Yes', Stella reasoned 'And I don't think she wants you to be sad. Also, I don't think that seeing you sad like this will make her feel better. It only makes her feel sad seeing you keep going on like now, losing yourself in remorse and want to die.'

'Because that would make her sacrifice means nothing', Aisha concluded. Flora stood up and hugged her friends. 'I understood', she mumbled 'I promised that I won't be like this anymore.'

The girls went back to their dormitory and startled as they opened the door. Daphne was happy again and was very optimistic.

'Thank you for saving me', Flora whispered in shock. That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to say _'Sorry'_, but the word died on her tongue when she saw the nymph's smile.

'I lost my ability to fight because of you. So from now on, you have to stay strong and fight for me', Daphne asked 'Will you promise me that?' 'Yes, I'll, I vow', Flora swore with all her heart.

* * *

She ran, ran and ran along the long dark path. Everywhere around her was horribly scary. A shower rain was pouring by. Bitter cold winds blew terribly. The young girl kept on heading the place where she wanted to go. She finally stopped when a gorgeous mythical building appeared in front of her eyes. That was it, CloudTower.

Inside the school, headmistress Griffin walked out. The young girl bowed. Ms. Griffin also kindly responded and invited her in. The old woman took her to the school's archive. She put her mantle down.

'Since you're a former student here and you saved this school, I let you here. However, because you are a fairy, your time here will be limited.' said the headmistress. 'I know', the greenish hair girl replied 'Thank you.'

She ran through many bookshelves for a scan and then stopped at an old and full of dust one in the corner. Quickly swept her hand through the books to remove the dust and webs, the books' titles were reviewed.

_Ms. Faragonda said that she knew almost everything. She said that there was no way to rehabilitate Daphne, I don't believe it. She told me she had read a lot of books about that, but it turned out that she only read books about pure magic. Besides, I remember that I had read a book about dark magic which tells how to undo spells and curses or cure things which seemed to be impossible. I'd better check it again._

* * *

Daphne was sitting in her room when she heard someone knocked the door. She opened it.

'Selina', she asked 'Why are you her at this time? It's almost midnight.' 'Daphne', Selina said calmly 'I found a way to save your life.' 'Really?' the young nymph invited the fairy to her room.

'Yes', Selina nodded 'Although they say that you only live for 14 days more, it's not true. I know there is way to help you. Gaining back your power is what I mean. You lost all of your power because a spell Joshua used to shoot you. A book I read tells me that when a magician is defeated, a large amount of energy from that person is released. That power can undo every single spell that person had made. If you are there at the time he is defeated, that energy will spread through you and give you back your magic.'

Daphne said nothing. Selina continued 'I'll tell the Winx this and we'll plan an exact day to meet him and take him down to save your life.'

'No', Daphne stopped her 'Don't tell them'. Much to the young fairy surprised, the nymph explained 'Listen to me, Selina. I battled him. I know that he is very powerful now. We can't defeat him at this time. What you and the Winx need to do are practicing more and learning more to be strong enough to take them down. You are too weak to win. I sacrificed myself to save Flora because I knew that I don't have enough power to defeat Joshua and I have a hope that one day, you will finish him off for me. I protect Flora's power so that in the future, she will together with all of you, fight against him. But now, I know all of you can't do that. If you fight against him and lose, my sacrifice will be nothing but a useless action. Do you want that? Do you want me to die for nothing?'

Selina was puzzled 'But you will…you will…' 'Me?' Daphne said 'Don't worry. I'm fine.' The nymph smiled at Selina 'Let think in a more positive way. I should have died over 15 years ago, but I didn't, I was only under a curse. Thanks to that, I was able to come back to life once again, see my friends and family, be with them, and touch them. Then I met Thoren and became a Crown Princess of Domino. He proposed to me, we married and had a happy life. Those greatest gifts would have come to me if I had died almost two decades ago. They are just like a dream, a beautiful dream. I wouldn't have had them. But destiny gave me a chance to live this life some more days. I enjoyed it. Time is running out, destiny takes back my life and I accept it. That's all. There is no regret.'

Selina said goodbye to Daphne and walked weighty back to the dormitory. She threw herself in bed, but she couldn't close her eyes. Bloom and Flora were asleep. Silent air covered all over the place. Selina gave herself some reading time, but she couldn't concentrate, her mind was busy thinking about something else.

_Bloom and Flora, the Winx, all of them need to know about the cure. They have the right to know it. They have the right to save Daphne's life. But Daphne doesn't want that. She accepted her demise; she doesn't want the Winx to risk their lives to save her. If they all gone, she can't stand seeing that. Nevertheless, if they don't know about it and Daphne dies, it will be a great suffer to them. Flora may once again lose herself in guilt seeing the one who sacrifice for her perish but can't do such a thing while Bloom may feel deeply sad after her sister's death. What should I do? I can't… Is there another choice for me? I wonder why fate was too whimsically. Is there any way to make all of them not to be sad and suffer? I wish there is a way…_

The next morning, the girls gathered around like usual. They were talking about their mission, but it was likely to be unusual. Yes. Not thing would be the same after what had happened. They were all concerned about Daphne although no one told. They half talking, half sighing. Not a determined decision was made. All of them were so dreamily.

The situation was getting worse. Selina wished she could tell the Winx about what she knew. It would lighten their pressure. But if she had told them, then, well it's… Destiny was unpredictable. She accepted to be a selfish and greedy person anyway. Daphne was right; the Winx weren't strong enough to beat him. Moreover, Selina didn't want the Winx to risk their lives despite knowing that they wanted to. That night was the greatest nightmare of her life…

Hope that the Winx could forgive her…

The sun heavily got up to the dark tragic orange sky. Birds all sang such a pathetic lullaby. Everyone woke up under the sad sky. Nothing would ever be the same, although it seemed to be provisionally ok yesterday.

Every single member of the Winx tried to act like normal. Daphne visited them, part because she wanted to know how they felt, part because she wanted to ensure that Selina didn't say anything. Bloom embraced her elder sister in her arms. She would miss her so much.

After Daphne left, Bloom felt even worse, Flora noticed that. It was hard to accept anyway. Just a few days ago, nothing went wrong, and now, Daphne went closer to her death.

Bloom walked out the balcony for some fresh air. The new day's breeze flowed into her sorrow heart.

'Look like you are the saddest person among us all', Flora said, breaking the silence.

Bloom turned to her friend, who was leaning on the handrail 'You know I really want to think that nothing had happened, but I, I can't…'

'I really wanted to ask you this, Bloom. I need the real answer', Flora sighed 'Have you ever…?'

'No, I have never blamed you for that, by heart. You did nothing wrong. I just blame myself for not being there to protect her.' Bloom replied.

'So do I', Flora whispered 'Even if I think that is not my fault, I still can't stand that'

'And I know that the others were no difference', Bloom mumbled 'They only act like they don't'

'They are doing the right things', Flora commented 'They do that in order not to upset Daphne, I am trying to do the same thing, but…'

'Whenever we see her, none of us can', Bloom continued. Flora gave an agreement sad smile 'But we have to act, as good as possible…'

Then, both of them walked inside.

But little did they know that Daphne had heard everything they had said through a covert listening device. She wanted to check if they were really alright, and the truth was easily revealed to her. The young nymph stood up. The battle was coming to its climax and she made them lost their aim. To her, it was all her fault. Their parents knew it, and none of them felt so upset. The Book of Fate would never tell wrong…

Daphne understood that she couldn't live much longer, and she didn't want them to sad anymore.

The sound of someone knocking the door broke her train of thought, she opened it. Selina again? Why was she always here?

Daphne was about to turned when Selina suddenly threw her her eavesdropping device.

'I don't understand what do you do this for?' Selina asked 'That only made you become more uncomfortable'

'I only want to check my sister', Daphne explained 'It is very important for me to know if she and the Winx…'

'And then what? If I hadn't found out about this eavesdropping device and took it away, Bloom would find it and notice that you knew her sadness, then she would think that she made you feel worse and then…' Selina frowned 'I had known that your visit earlier was not a normal checking out one, but I hadn't discovered this covert listening device until Bloom carelessly let me saw what was there in her cuff. Lucky for you that Bloom hadn't went near Tecna.'

'Thank you', Daphne smiled.

'So what are you planning to do next?' Selina asked, keeping the same tone as she was before.

'I'll leave', answered Daphne 'I'll resign and move back to Domino and live the rest of my life. I don't want to stay here. The more the Winx see me, the more they lose their fighting ideal. I'd better leave.'

'But, Daphne', Selina dissuaded. 'I have chosen this way', Daphne asserted 'If you respect me, please respect my decision.'

Selina looked at the young nymph, words dying on her tongue 'Ok, you win.' And she walked away.

An hour later, a hovering car landed outside Alfea. Daphne went to the Winx to announce her left. It worked. Her left was actually lightening everyone pressure since it gave them a thin hope that she could live happily till the end of her life. They finally talked freely like usual, asked if they could help, checked the luggage for her, and sent her souvenirs …

The Winx walked her to the school yard to see her off. Thoren helped her got onto the car and her luggage was moved on it too. Daphne gave a fake but natural smile to the girls. They smiled back. She hadn't seen them smile like that since the time they left Solaria. They could finally release the heavy air around them.

Daphne leaned on her beloved husband and commanded the robot to drive as fast as possible. She only wanted to get away from here as soon as she can.

The hovering car hastened and left. The Winx and Selina were looking at the car until it disappeared into the faraway horizon out there in the yellowish orange sky…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_**The Secret of the Magic Archive**_

The other day, the sun shone brightly in the light blue sky. There was no more time to be sorrow or hesitating. They had to go right back into their mission, immediately.

Gathering around in the lounge, everyone else started to discuss about the mission.

They had the Enigmatic Amber and the Abstruse Aquamarine, Joshua was holding the Fanciful Emerald and the Illusory Citrine while Sian and Melanie kept the Subtle Ruby and the Occult Sapphire.

The only stone left was the Mystical Amethyst.

'Speaking about the Mystical Amethyst', said Stella 'I wonder if we still need to find it anymore'

'I think that we need', Aisha suggested 'I feel like…'

'I think that we have to', agreed Bloom 'Although even if one of them get it, they can't still have four stones'

'But we have it, better than they have it', Flora whispered 'Because I believe that they still want to find it'

'Yes', Selina nodded 'And we have to be careful since they both have two, they could ally one day'

'We know', said Musa.

Tecna was sitting quietly since they began their conversation. She hadn't said a word. It seemed like she really wanted to said something, but couldn't she looked puzzled.

'Don't be so uncomfortable, Tecna', Musa whispered 'If that is because you don't know where the Mystical Amethyst is, then forget it'

'Yes', Flora smiled 'We can all find out where it is together.'

Much to Tecna's surprised, she widened her eyes 'Winx, how can you know about that?'

Selina was surprised either, she had thought that she was the only one who knew that Tecna was able to identify where the Mystical Amethyst was.

'You feel sad all day because of that', Bloom explained 'How can't we notice?'

'But I didn't told you', Tecna spoke.

'We are friends, Tecna', Aisha responded 'We don't just only know about you from what you say'

'Yes', Stella admitted 'True friends have to know about each other from their actions and everything in the other's life.'

'The Mystical Amethyst is the seventh stone of the Seven Ancestral Jewels. It is considered to be the most powerful stone upon the others. Legend said that its energy was hidden since it was put inside a magic glass box. And moreover, it is kept in a place where its owner even not knows about the existence of the Mystical Amethyst. For centuries, no know where it is, even us…'

The Winx turned to Bloom, where the voice came from. Bloom looked into her phone. Daphne? Bloom looked at her sister for an explanation.

'Sorry girls', Daphne said 'I just call for a check, I don't know that you are under a conversation about that violet stone.'

'But Daphne', Tecna asked 'All of what you said were true?'

'Yes', Daphne responded 'There is no hint about where it is.'

'I think that I have a hint', Selina said 'There is a book which tells this: _'And finally, the Mystical Amethyst is placed in a place where in the future, the people there will save the day.'_'

'Really?' Bloom asked 'We've never heard'

'And how can we know where that place is, we can't predict the future', Stella wondered.

'I think that the riddle is talking about Zenith, perhaps, the future heroes may come from there', Tecna guessed 'Since Andros, Domino and Solaria are already the hidden place of the other stones.'

'No', Musa argued 'It is Melody, I suppose.'

'Why don't you guys think it is Linphea. May be my sister, Miele will become a heroine one day.'

'You don't need to argue', Daphne said 'Why don't you check it yourself?'

'What do you mean?' Aisha asked.

'In the Magic Archive, there is a book which tells about it. I found it when I was looking for the Sirenix book. Go and find that. I know that it can help.' Daphne mumbled and ended the call.

The girls had no more chance, but went and seek for the book in the archive. Standing in front of the archive was nothing new to the Winx, but to Selina, it was the first time.

Bloom opened the door. Everyone stepped in. it hadn't changed since the first time they saw it. Enormous and amazing was the words which were worth enough to describe it. They started searching for the book, but after a while, they heard a sream. It was Selina's.

'What is wrong, Selina?' Bloom asked in concerned.

'I-I don't know. I felt weird when I first got into this room, and now, I-I... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh', Selina fell into her knee 'I can't breathe. Something is choking my throat. And I sense like energy is being taken away from me…'

The young girl sweated a lot. She looked lack of energy. The fairy was moribund. Her breathe was weak. Flora let the girl leaned on her body and the Winx sat down around them. Bloom's palm gently touched Selina's forehead, which was now hot now cold.

'Why does she have that? What is happening to her?' Aisha asked in worry.

'I don't know', Flora said as she held Selina's wrist.

'My detecting device doesn't find anything harmful here', announced Tecna.

'Plus, we don't feel anything wrong', Musa said.

'Maybe…I…have…this…feeling…because…I…was…a…witch…' Selina choked.

'I don't think so', Bloom pointed out 'The Trix didn't feel anything wrong when they got here', Bloom rejected Selina's guess 'And nothing happened to me here either when I was bewitched'.

'That's quite sensible', Musa whispered 'But then, what is the real origin?'

'Not yet known', Tecna answered.

Flora used her handkerchief to dry the ill fairy's perspiration and asked if Selina felt better. But all she received was a shaken head.

'Seriously,' Stella frowned as her arms folded and spoke in a super _its girl_ tone 'Why don't you take her to the nurse room for a rest instead of letting her lying and seeking the reason?'

All the other Winx stood still. They had done such a meaningless job. What they need was searching for the book.

Bloom and Flora helped Selina stand up and assisted her to walk out of the archive. It was weird. When Selina got out of that place, her pain had miraculously gone. The Winx then decided to leave the young girl outside and got back to the archive.

'_Why did I have that feeling?'_ the question kept wandering inside Selina _'There have to be a reason'_. The fairy really wanted to get inside that place one more time, but something inside her told her that she shouldn't and she ended up waiting outside…

The deserted scene around her gave her a feeling like she was swimming in an immense ocean. The Winx were doing their search, the other students were attending classes. No one there with her.

Her seclusion, the only friend she had, gave her time to review the past. Everything about Daphne, Flora, Stella, and the Illusory Citrine and… She presented herself with a small smile. Lots of things happened nearly erased that from her mind. She'd better send Musa thanks.

_-Flashback-_

'You're not the Selina I know. Who are you now? A fairy? But is that what you really want?' Sian's words were like a knife thrust into the fairy's inner heart. 'No, that's not right', she cried and put her hands on her head.

_What am I thinking? I can't, I can't think like that. I can't betray the Winx. I-I…_

Her body whimpered, still, she tried to act as if she was calm. She let her arms go down and looked at Sian even though she couldn't say a word.

'You studied magic with a burning ambition to gain the greatest power of all time. That was also the reason why you worked for Acheron. You only said that you're wrong because he betrayed you and you wanted him to be defeated, because you wanted the Winx to save your life. Am I right?'

_No, you're not right. That is not the truth. I am not that kind of people. But why? Why everything she says is so logical. It seems to make I think that what I have done is wrong. That's not right. But I find no consent, only her words are here. I need an agreement. I need someone who can support my opinion. I need her, Musa. I know that she can help me, but how can I contact her?_

And that was when a story she read about the Winx a long time ago got back into her mind…

_Wait, I remember that Galatea once sent an S.O.S to Musa using sound wave when the Trix captured her. I don't have music power, but I know some about it…_

And what happened next was just like plan.

_-Flashback ends-_

'We found it!' Stella voice suddenly broke the silence as well as Selina's train of thought.

The fairy questioned 'So what does it tells?'

'There is a magical and mythical object which named _The Eyes of the Future_, which can foresee some of the phenomena in the future' Tecna started to read 'It is kept by the Fairy of Justice Sibylla'

'So we decide to visit Earth now', Flora said 'Will you join?'

'Of course yes', Selina muttered.

They then got outside. Selina stood there, seeing Stella gave the Winx those unusual colorful outfits. It was alright until one of the Winx had an idea making Selina wear the outfit either…

'Come on', Bloom urged 'You have to be harmonious'

'I-I don't need it', Selina said.

'Why?' Musa asked 'It's fabulous and you admitted that'

'But don't you see that it looks very ridiculous on me?' Selina screamed 'It's kinda showy, gaudy, intrusive and colorful'

'So what does that mean?' Aisha inquired.

'Are you trying to say that we are… ?' Tecna requested.

'No I don't' Selina corrected.

'So you have to try', Flora forced.

'Just leave me alone', Selina cried.

'Never', said Bloom.

'Yeah', Stella consented 'You have to try'

'Pleas Winx', Selina begged in an exhausting tone 'Spare me. I only need a peaceful life'

'No', Bloom asserted 'Unless…'

'Winx! I heard that you were going to Earth. Is that right?' Roxy ran toward the Winx and asked.

'Yes', Musa answered.

'Hi, Roxy', Selina greeted 'Even though we haven't met before'

'Oh, hello' Roxy smiled 'I've heard lots about you. You're very great in spite of everything you did… Ah, I'm sorry for reminding them…'

'That's ok', the greenish girls responded 'Anyway, thank you for the Enigmatic Amber'

'That's my mother's, not mine', Roxy mumbled.

'Oh no, guys' Tecna reminded 'It's time to go'

'Sorry Roxy', Flora apologized 'But we have to leave'

* * *

A peaceful wind blew by as birds sang a lullaby. The girls arrived at Sibylla's cave. Selina looked up to the sky. She had never been to this place before, so she wandered around for a look, leaving the Winx on their own even though she was on the mission.

The Fairy of Justice strolled out of her cave while the Winx urbanely bowed.

'Is there anything I can do for you, Winx?' Sibylla inquired.

'Yes', Bloom answered 'Would you mind if we borrow _the Eyes of the Future_?'

'You want to foresee the future?' the Major Earth Fairy asked.

'Yes', the Winx admitted in union.

'OK', Sibylla said 'I'll lend you that but…'

'It is a hasty decision letting the Winx having it since we want it too'

'Sian and Melanie, you again?' Musa gasped.

'Sibylla', Sian said 'Give us _the Eye of the Future_, we need that'

'Unfortunately', Aisha narrowed her eyes in an aggressive way 'We are the one who ask for it first'.

'It isn't your turn to speak', said Melanie 'It's the Fairy of Justice's'

'I don't think that it's a difficult problem Sibylla mused 'All of you can use it'

'Not with them', Stella protested.

'I too agree', Sian said.

'I believe that all of you have time for a discussion', Sibylla asserted 'Since I'm the Fairy of Justice, things in my hands have to be fair. I can't be biases.'

The Major Earth Fairy then got back inside.

'Sibylla! Wait!' Musa shouted, but no use.

Bloom threw those witches a glare even though Sian acted like nothing was happening.

'If this is the way things are going', she proposed 'I suppose we should make a proposal'.

'What does that mean?' Tecna enquired.

'Two of you and only two of you can transform and use magic. We will battle with two of you. If you win, we'll not interrupt you in finding the Mystical Amethyst as well as stop finding it' Sian replied 'But if we win, well, you know it…'

'It sound ok', Bloom said 'Anyway, how can we trust you?'

'We trust you', Sian answered, ignoring Melanie's oppose 'And we are not the Trix. Once we promise anything, we'll never break it.'

'Ok', Stella responded 'I agree. Watch and see what we can do.'

'Wait! What?' Aisha screamed 'It might be a trap.'

'You made the deal', Melanie interrupted 'You can't take it back'

'You…you…' Musa glared.

'Don't worry', Bloom calmed her friends down 'If thing has already gone this way, there is no turn back. Just take the trial. I'll go with her. Wait and see our victory.'

'Magic Winx, Bloomix'

The other Winx had no choice but watching their friends fighting. It was an equation. However, Sian turned out using expedient. She used her magic to attack the girls standing on the ground, aiming the fairies. Of course the Princess of Wave was not the type of people who easily got shot. She quickly triple-back flipped to avoid. Nevertheless, to Musa, it was a hard job. If Tecna hadn't pulled her out, no one could tell what would happen.

'That is cheating', Bloom glared.

'No, it isn't' Melanie reminded 'The rules don't mention that we can't attack the audiences.'

'You'll pay for that', Stella cried _'Light Spectrum'_.

It didn't stop the witches from attacking their friends. They shot again, this time, aiming Flora. With her skill, she jumped up a branch to dodge it. Though, if the witches continued doing this thing, she wasn't sure what she could do.

Bloom had enough.

'If we don't finish them early', she whispered to Stella 'They'll take down our friends one by one.'

'I know', Stella consented 'Despite that, they're too strong. I can't…'

'I understand…'

It was difficult. Their enemies could use magic to fight, but Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Flora couldn't use magic to shot back or defended. What could they do? Bloom and Stella were put into a really bad mood. They were confused. They still fight. Yes, they still had to fight. Just to protect their friends…

_~Stop~_

_In films and movies, villains always come up with evil plans and expedients. Heroes always fall to their traps and lose. It happens just like natural law. For century, nothing has changed._

_Why?_

_It's not like our heroes aren't intelligent. Nevertheless, they are too nice._

_Is that fair?_

_The Winx can't do anything_

_Worse, they don't even think about breaking their promise_

_They fight in despair_

_And in lack of hope_

_If only there was a way_

_Because if they lose this time, they might lose in the main field_

_They may lose everything_

_Everything_

…

_~Continue~_

Fate was whimsical and no one could guess what would happen until it actually did.

A sudden explosion was caused.

No one knew what happened.

The Winx had lost, hadn't they?

The witches had taken them down, hadn't they?

They couldn't fight.

And they lost?

No.

They were wrong.

Because they next thing they found was Sian lay on the ground, painfully.

And Tecna, she was just holding an electric gun on her hand…

'The rules don't allow us to use magic, but it also don't abandon us using gun', Tecna explained 'And let me tell you this, a hi-tech advance gun, my father's newest invention, can hurt both fairies and witches. Although it isn't as strong as our shots, it really hurt you when you're attacked suddenly…'

* * *

'I can't believe that a fairy could do that' Sibylla shook her head 'It's like some kind of cheating.'

'That's not cheating. That's intelligent' Selina corrected Sibylla as she entered the cave 'You're wrong'.

'Why are you here? And what do you mean?' Sibylla frowned 'I don't believe that you dare to judge me'.

'I'm here to ask for the reason why you didn't give the _Winx the Eye of the Future_ when you found out those witches need it' Selina answered.

'You don't have the right to say that', the Fairy of Justice remarked 'Remember who you are and who you were.'

'Pardon me', the younger fairy said in a challenging voice 'I awe you, but I do not appreciate those words.'

There was no reply.

'I was a witch, I was considered to be a traitor, but that doesn't mean I can't utter those words' she continued 'Instead, you're different. You should be the one who has no right to say anything.'

'I said what I saw', this time, the mature fairy debated 'I didn't do anything wrong'.

'Did you?' Selina requested 'Then why didn't you give it to the Winx?'

'I'm the Fairy of Justice. If fairies and witches want something I have, I can't just give it to the faires', she explained 'I have to stay in the middle.'

'In that case', Selina narrowed her eyes 'I believe that you should become the Fairy of Centre, always want to stand amidst everything.'

'Untruthful'

'The Fairy of Justice should stand for the justice, the right', her tone grew softer 'I might be wrong, but that's what I believe. Those people are trying to ruin the whole world and you. They never have the definition of justice in mind. They never care. The Winx are different. They have their own ideal. They fight for the right, for justice. They fight to save the universe. Do you know?'

'You're right', Sibylla whispered 'I made a big mistake. I…I'm sorry. What have I thought before?' She screamed as a glimpse of regret passed her.

'No one made none mistake', Selina kindly held the older fairy's hand 'I'm glad you know that. You are always my idol…'

Sibylla looked away. She was the Fairy of Justice. She was a Major Earth Fairy. But sometimes, she still made mistake in finding the truth. She remarked herself.

Turning to Selina, she smiled 'I like what you said. You're right. Thank you'.

Selina curtsied. A naïve smile pasted on her lips. Sibylla closed her eyes, thinking for a while. She was a bit admiring Selina.

'If you keep going on being like this', Sibylla said 'I believe that one day, people will regard you as a metaphor for a guardian of verify.'

'I'm not that good, but, thank you', Selina responded.

The mature fairy then gave Selina the _Eye of the Future_ 'You and the Winx deserved it'.

'On behalf of the Winx', Selina bowed 'I'd like to thank you'.

'You're welcome'.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, my friend, today is what I called the end of the month ^^. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_**The First Key to the Mystery**_

'Do we miss anything?' Bloom asked as she entered the cave.

'No', Selina giggled, giving Bloom the magic eye 'We should get back to Alfea. I believe it's time to move on'.

'Agree', said Tecna.

* * *

'It's a wonderful battle', Stella exclaim, holding her hands on her chest as she remember the moment Tecna holding her gun.

'I have to admit that she was perfect', Musa added.

Tecna gave a sly smile 'Thank you'.

'You don't need to', Aisha said 'We're the one who need to say thanks'.

'Yes', Bloom threw Tecna a fake glare.

'Sorry for interrupting, but we have to carry on, Sian and Melanie may not keep their promise', Flora jumped in 'Tecna, Selina say that she needs your help'.

'Ok', Tecna nodded and moved to Selina.

'Help me scan it, will you?'

'Of course', the girl from Zenith answered.

With some more little help from the others, they finally finished their job. After connecting the wire from the _Eye of the Future_ to the screen, they finally opened their hearts in relief.

_~Stop~_

_When the harsh period has gone, their achievement comes. They get what they want and that is the end of a beautiful fairy tale._

_If they know where the stone is, they can get it._

_With the three stones in their hands, their enemies have no chance to win._

_That is what they expect._

_Only they can localize it._

_They'll win._

_They are the only one who has three stone._

_They'll have more advantages._

_Nonetheless,_

_In _Winx Club_, there is always a saying_

'Not all the fairy tales have a happy ending'

_And sadly, it is their situation _

_It really is_

…

_~Continue~_

Life wasn't always as what they could expect and future was unpredictable. They knew it, but they still wanted to learn the future. Hopelessly, nothing could prognosticate it, and what they received from the _Eye of the Future _was what would happen to landscape and climate, not people.

Tecna turned off her laptop, knowing that she had gone the wrong way. Selina also learnt that lesson. The other Winx sighed in disappointment. They had put all of their hope on it, they fought to get it, and this was all they receive: nothing.

Lady luck wasn't there for them.

Night brought the feeling of emptiness. Disappointment brought the feeling of sorrow…

Musa and Tecna just left. So did Stella and Aisha. As for Bloom and Flora, they returned to their room without a word.

Selina followed Bloom, speechlessly. It wasn't like that she had nothing to say but if she said just a misguided word no one could guess the consequence.

She lay on her soft and lithe bed; her thoughtful eyes were gazing around the room. She was the most disappointed person after the failure. She didn't show it to the Winx, but now, when no one saw her, she started to concern.

If that magic object couldn't help, then finding another way is necessary. Nevertheless, was there a way?

'_Forget it. Forget it. I have to put all of those things aside. It's too late now. I need a rest for recovering. I have to have a sleep. Let think about something better…'_

It's not easy for Selina to get through it. She tried to think about something good in her life. Hopelessly, it wasn't easy. Her life after following Acheron was a period of sadness and sorrow. After returning to be a fairy, she was still haunted by her past, which she couldn't forget. That was the reason why she left for an ordinary life. She returned to fight just because she wanted to… A metaphor for a guardian of verity, well, she hoped that she could…

'_Wait, metaphor? I remember that…'_

* * *

'_[…]_

_You pick it up and see_

_It's just a purple bloom_

_But magic flows around_

_Then spreads into your heart_

_The power is too strong,_

_ stronger then you think._

_And then it's shining bring_

_You feel a paradise_

_Your power is stronger_

_And you're not just a girl_

_You spread your wings and fly,_

_ higher in the sky._

_Forever and ever, forever_

_But all you need is a trust inside your heart_

_Forever…'_

'What are you doing, Selina?' Stella screamed as she rushed to the lounge 'It's early in the morning, I'm still sleeping and you are playing music in a high volume.'

'It's not early anymore, Stella', Aisha corrected 'And I don't think playing music is not a bad idea either.'

'You have already woken up and are doing exercises…' Stella frowned 'I'M STILL SLEEPING.'

'What's the matter?' Bloom asked as she entered the lounge, still wearing her pajama 'I don't think the song is that loud.'

'And by the way', Flora added 'Your scream is much louder than the song itself!'

'But why do you play that song, Selina?' Musa asked.

'Is there anything in it?' Tecna whispered.

'Of course there is', Selina admitted 'I've been listening to it many times and I finally found out.'

'Pardon me,' Stella requested 'I don't understand what do you mean'.

'I remember there is once we listened to it but we didn't find anything', Aisha evoked.

'Not this time', Selina asserted 'Let me tell you this, the song name is _'A Purple Flower'_.'

'Then what?' Musa inquired 'We've already known that'.

'Yes', Flora smiled 'But I believe Selina figured out something new'.

'Then what is it?', Tecna asked.

'Metaphor', Selina said.

'Hey', Stella shouted 'Wait a second, don't tell me that the flower in that song is a metaphor for something.'

'The Mystical Amethyst', Bloom guessed 'I feel like the flower in this song seems to carry with it the image of the stone. Is that right?'

'Correct', Selina agreed.

'But how can?' Flora gasped.

'Composers take inspirations from things that they see around them, and what they feel. If this song have the image of that stone then I believe that its composer has interacted with the stone', Musa explained in a high pitch tone.

'Or perhaps that person even owns it', Aisha cheered.

'That's what I wanted you to think', Selina said.

'Ok', Tecna said 'Then I'll try my best to find the computer which the song was uploaded from, then, find that musician.'

'Wonderful', Stella exclaimed.

'But it will take a lot of time', Tecna added.

'Don't worry', Musa said 'We'll help you'

'And so do you, right, Selina?' Bloom asked.

'Selina?'

But there was no answer.

* * *

Days passed slowly by, the Winx had to run from place to place in other to help Tecna in her search. Yesterday, they went to Linphea, and today, they had to run to Zenith. They spent time working in exhaust. Not a complaint was said. They kept it inside.

Unlike Selina, the one who was lying on her couch at a different dormitory, reading books and relaxing. If Bloom hadn't rushed into her room to announce that they were going to Zenith, Selina would have forgotten her mission completely.

The former witch had changed a lot after the night they returned from Earth as well as seldom talked to the Winx. Asking for a private room was the first thing she did. She was an abnormal girl so no one could guess what she was thinking. She locked herself inside her room all days and nights.

Having nothing to do was terrible. Using her magic, the young fairy got back to the Forest of Flower to pay a visit to Eldora.

The Fairy Godmother was surprised to see who it was.

'Oh dear!' she exclaimed 'Why are you here? I thought you were at Alfea.'

'I am', Selina answered softly 'I just come here to pay you a visit.'

'Come in', the older invited 'I'll talk to you after watering these plants.'

Selina only replied a smile. Stepping toward the old wooden bookshelves which carried the aroma of the moister in the old forest, she set her eyes around, finding something which she didn't even know what it was. Her sight only stopped at the old familiar one-the Legendarium.

Looking outside so as to ensure that Eldora didn't remark, the young girl held the locked book onto her hand. Her most tragic memories contained in here, she would never forget. Tears dropped down from her eyes after she was cuddling the precious of her.

Suddenly, she noticed something…

* * *

The light on the Winx's dormitory was on when she arrived. It was weird. Bloom had told her that they wouldn't be back until midnight. Concerning that something bad might have happened, Selina rushed into it.

No one was there, instead a figure which was standing.

'Daphne', Selina said in a cold and emotionless voice 'I know that's you'.

'Sound like you're not really surprise', Daphne responded 'I thought you would...'

'Would what, Daphne?' Selina continued with her nonchalant tone 'I always know that you would return here to watch the Winx fighting. It has never been your intension to leave.'

'Yes', Daphne nodded her head monotonously, showing her agreement 'I only left because I wanted to get them back to their battle. I've got what I want now. I can do whatever I want' then she slowed down her voice, hesitatingly 'But...Why did you know?'

'It all tells from your eyes the day you left, my nymph. No tears, no regret, no final words, no everything. I know that you planned to return' she answered, lighting up in her brown eyes the light of the sign of an intelligentsia 'Is that enough?'

'So this means...' the nymph's voice shook slightly 'The Winx...'

'They don't know anything', the fairy replied 'They weren't paying attention to it.'

'Daphne', Bloom gasped as she and the Winx entered their home 'Why are you here? I thought...'

'I'm out of this mess, Daphne. Explain everything yourself', Selina stepped aside, leaving Daphne facing the angry Winx.

[...]

None of them agreed to let her join. None of them could make she change her decision. Therefore, the nymph ended up having whatever she wanted.

Selina sighed; Daphne's return messed up her plan. She wanted to throw the nymph back to Domino right away. She had always believed that she was wrong when thinking that Daphne would return, and now…

In a minute, she felt dizzy. She'd better left before she faded away. Leaving without a word to the Winx, she vaguely heard that they would go to Melody tomorrow since they believed that the song writer was there. And of course, Daphne wasn't allowed to join…

* * *

The Winx had gone early in the morning, quietly and secretly. Selina managed to stay at Alfea. She told the Winx that she had no reason to go. It was a bit irritated, but since she hadn't talked much to the girls these latter days, no one felt like anything was missing.

Seeing the Winx left Alfea, Selina suddenly remembered the days they fought together.

Had it been ended yet?

* * *

The Nymph of Sirenix prowled around her empty room. A week had pasted leaving her a few more days to live.

All at once, she felt something outside.

She stepped to the door, whispering 'Headmistress Faragonda, is that you?'

* * *

Night fell right after the Winx arrived at their lovely college. Everyone was exhausted, but satisfaction showed in their eyes.

'I can't wait to tell Daphne', Bloom mumbled 'She will be pleased to hear it.'

'Really?' Aisha requested 'I'm afraid that she would angry because we didn't let she go.'

'Don't be silly, Aisha', Stella said 'Daphne understands'

* * *

'Daphne', Bloom yelled at her sister's door 'I have something to show you'

No answer came from behind the door.

Bloom tried to open, but it was locked.

'What are you doing?' Selina asked from behind, using her usual nonchalant voice.

'I wonder what happened' Bloom answered 'Why didn't she answer me?'

'I don't know', Selina whispered guiltily 'Perhaps she needs a rest. She loses her magic after all.'

'You're right', Bloom replied, sighing 'I was suspicious too much.'

'What do you want to do to her then?' Selina suddenly asked, curiously.

'We are going on the right track, Selina', Bloom answered 'The composer of that song, we know who. We'll talk to her tomorrow'.

Selina covered her mouth quickly to hide her gasped, pretending like she was about to cough. Her intellect told her to do something. She looked at her childhood friend, happily.

'Bloom', she suggested 'I want to join. Can I go?'

'Of course, you can', Bloom responded 'See you tomorrow'.

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame left without knowing that there was a chaos in her dormitory…


	12. Chapter 12

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame opened the door of her dormitory. Tecna and Aisha were sitting at the table, musing something.

'What happened, girls?' Bloom asked.

'Well, Bloom', Tecna trailed off.

'What?' Bloom questioned curiously.

'Actually', Aisha interrupted 'Nothing, we are just thinking about the mission tomorrow.'

'Oh, well', Bloom replied. She had expected a different answer, but if nothing wrong was going on, she had better gone to bed.

The Fairy of Wave waited until Bloom had disappeared behind the door, and then turned to Tecna:

'After all, the stones remain in its place, there is no need to worry or spread panic to our friends. They're too tired after the long trip.'

'I know', Tecna whispered 'But why did the locker which contains the magic stones moved 3cm to the left, closer to the wall? Someone had to do it, and they're not one of us…'

'But we, the one who use our power to create it, are the only one who can open it, Tecna', Aisha pointed out 'Don't you remember that? Moreover, the stones aren't stolen from us. Why should we be worry?'

'But…' Tecna protested.

'Leave it aside, Tecna', the jet brown hair girl whispered 'There is nothing wrong and Stella, Bloom, Musa, Flora have no idea about this. We shouldn't have to worry nor spread concerns to our friends.'

The magenta hair girl wasn't convinced by that idea. Still, she couldn't say anything, so she reluctantly accepted that.

Standing up from the warm armchair, she made her way back to the room.

Birds twittered in the azure sky shattered felicity into people's hearts. Winds weren't living creatures, but they could sing enchanted melodies. The jingle of the bells, the gurgle of the running water blended together so as to produce a sweet tune.

Just like its name, Melody was the realm of sound.

The Royal Palace of Melody was the combination of elegance and softness. The field around it contained so much shade of tunes.

'What do you want?' a guard asked as he saw the Winx and Selina approaching.

Musa smiled gently to her friends and stepped forward.

'We would like to meet Princess Galatea', she whispered 'We don't have an arrangement before, still…'

'Oh, Madame', the guard murmured as he recognized who was standing in front of him 'Come in.'

Genteelly, he let them go inside the palace and said to a servant nearby:

'This is Madame Musa, the Princess's savior. She wants to see our Princess. Treat her and her friends kindly.'

The servant nodded to the guard, then curtsied to the Winx.

'Our Princess is busy doing her practice at the moment', she explained 'But she will have time to see you soon.'

Then, the maid leaded the Winx and Selina to the waiting chamber.

The girls sat down and patiently waited.

A sweet and familiar melody unexpectedly reached their ears.

'Hey, girls', Aisha whispered 'This melody is kind of familiar to us.'

'Really?' Stella wondered 'I don't remember hearing it in my entire life.'

'Shhh' Bloom hissed slightly 'Musa sang it, more than once.'

'Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here...  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
Always...'

Flora sang whisperingly to the music. When she was sad, Musa had once shown her this song. How could she forget that?

'It is the song Musa used to sing when we were on our underwater mission, the song which Musa's mother like best', Tecna pointed out.

Musa made no comment. Instead, she tilted her head, looking down on the ground, where her mother was lying under. Tears glistened in her dark blue eyes. That song, the song her mother used to love when she was alive…

She suddenly missed her mother so much. Memories flowed back to her like the flow of the excruciating river…

'_Mom, why did you leave me so soon?'_

Standing up from her position, Musa ran away thoughtlessly. She didn't know what to do rather than that. All she wanted was to run, as far as possible. Why? Why reminded her about her mother at the most fragile moment of her soul?

'Musa', Flora tended to stop her friend, but Tecna had managed to interfere.

'Let she go', the Fairy of Technology whispered 'She needs solace.'

Aisha stiffened. An integrity family was something which was uneasy to find. And when you lost it, no money could give you back the same thing.

Bloom stared at Musa until her friend disappeared. She knew more than everyone else the taste of losing a family. However, she was much more fortunate than Musa when she had her family with her at the moment. Still, once the time had come, she would forever lose Daphne…

Stella didn't look at Musa, she only murmured to herself:

'Musa, not only you the one who are feeling upset about family, I'm also painful…'

'Winx?' Princess Galatea gasped as she saw the Winx waiting for her 'Which wind brought you here?'

Everyone stood up and inclined.

'Well, we come here to see you, actually', Bloom admitted.

'Oh', the young princess glanced around 'Where is Musa?'

'She had just left a second ago', Tecna explained 'She wants some seclusion.'

The door suddenly opened.

'Your Majesty', a servant inclined 'A man wants to see you.'

'Uhhh', Galatea grunted 'It's him again. Tell him to leave.'

'Who is he?' Bloom interrupted.

'Never mind', said the princess 'Just a random man wants to see me.'

'Oh', Stella whispered 'Maybe he is in love with you.'

'Well', the Princess of Melody shook her head 'I know nothing about him apart from his name. He has bothered me since a week ago. He even threatened me he would kill me if I don't want to see him, but I don't care.'

A strange feeling flashed through Selina, standing up from her position, she asked:

'Your Majesty, I hope his name is not Joshua…'

* * *

'It has been seven days since I came here, and if you don't let me see her, I'll eliminate all of you', the man threatened the royal guards.

They didn't move.

He started to get angry.

Without much thinking, the wizard shot right into the guards.

'Stop it, I'm here', Princess Galatea commanded as she stepped outside.

'Your Majesty', a guard tried to stop her 'It's dangerous.'

The princess merely shook her head and walked toward the intruder:

'Tell me what you want.'

'I believe that you…' he said, but before he finished his statement, the girl had shot him.

'It would be stupid if you think she will tell you where the stone is', Stella stated.

'The Winx?' he muttered 'Why do you always stand in my way.'

'Because we like to', answered Aisha.

'And now, if there is nothing more to say', Flora whispered.

'Magic Winx', the Winx shouted 'Bloomix.'

'Good preparation', commented Princess Galatea 'I also want to give you a hand'.

She clapped her hands slightly and transformed either.

Joshua was frustrated of the Winx. He gave them a stealthy glare. If they wanted to fight, he would satisfy them. However, there was something they hadn't yet known…

He let out a deafening sound. Faster than the flash, lightning struck down eagerly, glowing and howling.

Selina stepped backward, staring at the wizard in horror.

'Oh no, this is what I have feared', she whispered to herself, so that no one could hear. Her civilian outfit still hugged her body. It wasn't look like she wanted to fight.

Paradoxically, no one seemed to notice that unusual fact since they were distracted by the upcoming battle.

Only one vigilant person noticed that. But they didn't say a word.

'Winx', Bloom said 'We need to stop him'.

'I'll attack him right away and stop the spell', Stella shouted, using the light energy inside her to form a blast.

_'Light Spectrum'_

'Rubbish', the wizard murmured before throwing a strong yellowish flux toward Stella and electrically shocked her.

'Stop it', Aisha threw a pinkish bolt to him in revenge. But it wasn't inevitable and he quickly dodged it.

_'Bio-Rhythmic Flow'_

'Too bad', he mocked as he threw Tecna onto the ground.

'Volcanic Attack'

Bloom shot a pink, orange, yellow and blue beam of energy at the enemy, but no use. The wizard simply turned her hand and the pyrus fairy fell down on the ground.

'He is too strong', Aisha complained 'The last time we faced him, he was much weaker.'

'Things changed', Joshua said as her threw another attack toward the girls.

'How dare you messing up this place?' Princess Galatea shouted as she bombed a shot to the wizard.

'Stop messing up with me', he shouted at her 'This is not your battle.'

And with some thoughts conquered his mind; the man summed on one of his greatest spell and aimed at her.

It happened so fast that the Princess of Melody had no idea of what was happening. The shot quickly struck her and left her lying on the nearby rock. The dizziness spread through her limps and body.

_'Lilac Vortex'_

Flora lifted her arms so as to sum on the power of nature. Green and pink mixed up created a colorful tornado so as to stop the strike. Bloom flew beside Flora, encouraging the other.

Aisha and Stella scanned the place, searching for the best option to counterattack. The sky was screaming in terror.

Galatea finally managed to stand up with the help of Tecna. She was completely dizzy. The Fairy of Technology offered her to retreat, but she simply refused:

'I'm able to continue', she mumbled 'There is nothing to worry about...'

'There is', the magenta hair one shook her head as she pointed at Joshua.

The Wizard of Lightning spread his arms upward, closer to the sky. White clouds turned black. Bolts of lightning struck down from the sky. He had used this spell for so many times that the Winx were familiar to this. Nevertheless, this time, the spell seemed way much stronger.

'What? It...It can't be', Aisha gasped after her attack was ineffective.

'My spell doesn't work either', Bloom whispered.

_'Biorythmic Blast'_, Tecna screamed 'Mine doesn't work either.'

'I hate to say', ranted Stella 'But since when did he grow so strong?'

'What shall we do?' Selina asked, still in her civilian outfit.

'I think I know', Princess Galatea said 'You're not strong enough to beat him, but this realm has. The power of the whole kingdom is contained here, in its Royal Palace. I'll activate it right now and cast him away.'

'Thank you', Bloom whispered.

'No need to', the girl replied 'I do it for my kingdom. I can't let him do whatever he wants.'

Princess Galatea stood upright, levitating herself twenty feet from the ground. Her hands cupped as her eyes slipped close. Energy moved from her body to the area around. Soft tone of melody reverberated. Steam of power rose, but then faded.

'What happened?' Aisha inquired.

'I...I' the princess muttered 'I don't know why I can't...'

She then left herself falling uncontrollably onto the gravel ground.

'Why didn't you tell us that you were badly injured?' Selina asked as she noticed the shade of bloom on the attire of the young girl.

'What?' Tecna questioned.

'Don't worry, it's not really bad', said the girl 'I'm ok.'

'Do not lie to us', Flora said as she remembered the shot attacked Galatea earlier.

'And the proof is that you don't have enough energy to activate the power', said Stella.

'What should we do?' Aisha murmured as she stared at the princess.

'Musa...yes...Musa' murmured Princess Galatea 'She is not a part of the Royal Family of Melody, but she is powerful. She is strong enough to activate the energy hidden in the her. She is the only one who can save the day.'

'So we have to find her right now', Aisha said 'Or else wewon't be able to hold on' - 'Protection of Wave' she used her magic to create a pinkish blue sphere.

'But where is she?' Stella questioned.

'At her mother's tomb, I think', Aisha whispered 'She seems to miss her mother.'

'So we have to go and find her' - 'Volcanic Attack', a steam of magma flowed out from Bloom 'I'm not capable of leaving now.'

'Don't worry', Tecna said 'In that case, I'll go and find her.'

'I'll go with you', Selina proposed.

'Good', Bloom said 'Go on, girls.'

And with that word, Tecna and Selina left.

* * *

Musa stood there, under the peaceful sky. Tears cascading down as the memories about her mother went. The orange sky reflected her sorrows. The twitter described her grief.

She suddenly felt envy of her friends, the thing she knew which was forbidden. But they had their mother, they had something called family. They had the sensation of togetherness. Did she have that?

She was truly jealous. She just wished her mother had been here with her.

The Melody girl closed her eyes and began to daydream. In another world, she found herself younger again; she could barely see the face of her mother and lie on her mother's lap, listening to a beautiful lullaby.

And then, she saw her mother performed the deadly song, the song her mother sang before collapsed and died.

In despair, she cried.

However, destiny kept going on.

Viewing the death of her beloved mother was disastrous and painful.

All of a sudden, Musa found herself lost inside a blank world with nothing more than darkness. She ran around, striving and struggling to find the way out. There was nothing.

She wandered, she screamed for help.

Sound echoed.

Emptiness.

She feared as if she was just a child who lost her mother.

She cried in vain though she didn't know why.

"Musa, Musa"

Her mind awoke. Someone was calling her. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't recognize.

She searched for the origin.

But she found none.

'Musa, are you alright?'

That voice, it appeared again. Who was talking?

Musa tightened her eyes before realized she was standing in front of her mother's tomb with Tecna shaking her.

'What...what happened?' she muttered.

'I should have been the one who needs to ask that question, Musa', Tecna responded 'What had gotten into you? Why did you stand stock still as if you were dead? It scared me.'

'I'm sorry', Musa whispered.

'It's ok', the magenta hair girl said 'But I have to tell you this, there is no time to waste...'

Musa seemed not to listen to it. Her soul was still glued to the earlier dream.

'I saw my mom, Tecna', she whispered without even noticed Selina, who was standing behind her friend.

'What?' Tecna murmured.

Before her friend, as well as teammate said another thing, Musa poured out everything she was holding. All she wanted was to tell the other girl the sensation she felt. She was so desperate. She wished there had been someone who shared the same feeling with her.

The Fairy of Technology listened in awkwardness. It was not likely that she left her friends battling Joshua on their own so as to have this conversation, wasn't it?

Nevertheless, Musa was on her mood and it wouldn't be right if she interrupted her now. Plus, the tears on Musa's eyes swept that intention away.

She just listened.

Selina stared at the sky, Musa and the tomb. Musa's mother had died and brought the Fairy of Music's life to hardship. The girl had overcome it. Nevertheless, whenever she remembered her mother, she couldn't stop crying. It was obvious. Everybody knew it. They supposed to understand. Selina was to, but she didn't want to accept that. Her mother wasn't with her either. She didn't shed tears. Why Musa did? Worse, to the greenish hair girl, battle was more important than anything. She wanted to win in any price. In her eyes, there was no acceptable reason for distraction and skipping the fight.

Fortunately, she managed to hold it inside. She didn't say a word about that. She hoped Tecna could convince Musa. Or else she would drag the fairy by her collar and threw her into the war. She had had enough. Galatea's skills were disabled and the only one who could do something crying here. Was there anything worse?

Tecna, on the other hand, had no reaction at all. What she did was sitting down next to Musa and comforted her friend, using sappy words or whatever meaningless words Selina didn't want to hear. If she had found a better way to lie for the reason why she hadn't transformed, she would have never followed Tecna here.

* * *

_'Volcanic Attack'_ Bloom flowed her steam of energy toward the enemy.

The wizard did not much. He only turned his hand in the air and Bloom's shot vanished.

'Agrrr' Bloom grunted 'Since when did he grow so strong?'

'Yeah', Flora consented 'Our magic seems not to work on him anymore.'

'How could this possibly happen?' Stella concerned.

'I don't think we can figure it out at the moment', Aisha whispered 'Better stay focus anyway.'

To the fairies, it was likely to be an endless fight. Princess Galatea stared at the sky, learning every single movement of the battle. The guards tempted to get her inside. However, she gestured them not to. She still wanted to be in the battle.

She darted her eyes from the Winx to Joshua, from the battlefield to her palace.

'Musa', she murmured lightly 'Aside from me, you're the only one who can activate the power of the kingdom. Where are you?'

* * *

Selina frowned in distress. It had been such a long time and she started to fear the Winx couldn't hold the wizard any longer.

Musa was still confiding without a sign of stop. The more she said, the more she felt sorrow.

Up to this point, Tecna began to concern. Musa loved her mother, but she had never shown herself to be like this before. Was there anything fallacious?

'Tecna, it's enough', Selina whispered as she stepped toward the two fairy. Turning to Musa, she gave a synthetic smile "I know you scare of losing your mother. But you're going to lose all of your friends either since they aren't able to survive without you."

'Selina" Tecna ranted "Don't speak like that.'

Musa suddenly widened her eyes as if she woke up. Moving her trembling lips, she managed to say each word:

'What...Is there anything wrong?'

'Correct', Selina responded in such a nonchalant tone 'Joshua attacked us and injured Princess Galatea of Melody. The Winx are fighting against him but there is no use since he is too strong. The Princess confirmed that the only possible way to defeat him now was to activate the power of the whole realm. However, her parents aren't here at the moment and she is badly injured. She inquired us to find you; the only one can help us now.'

The Fairy of Music stood upright, glancing at Selina:

'Are you telling the truth?'

'Why should I lie?'

Tecna nodded in agreement:

'Selina's right. She is telling what I wanted to say.'

'Why didn't you tell that before?' Musa asked, still couldn't believe in what she heard.

'Seeing the sadness inside your eyes made me stop saying', the girl explained.

'I'm sorry', Selina interfered 'We have to go now.'

Musa nodded then transformed, and together with Tecna, she head back to the royal palace. Selina quietly followed them. The tranquillity of hers hid her concern. She didn't know why, but since she met Musa here, she had had a bad sensation.

* * *

'I don't think I'm able to hold on much longer', Flora admitted as she shielded herself from the waves of lightning.

'I don't, either', Stella said 'He's too strong for us.'

'Come on girls', Bloom urged while dodging the shots 'And hope that Musa would arrive on time.'

'But why it takes so long for Tecna and Selina to find Musa?' Aisha muttered, trying to stop the bolts from hitting right into her and Princess Galatea.

'I wish nothing wrong happens to Musa', the Princess of Melody trembled.

'She won't', asserted Bloom 'I ensure you.'


End file.
